


Dustmas Cookies

by BangAYang (RWBYRemnants), NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants



Series: Dustmas! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward Boners, Bad Cooking, Blow Jobs, Caught, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, F/F, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Female Friendship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fondling, Friendship, Giftwrapped Person, Hand Jobs, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Psychological Trauma, Semi-Public Sex, Snow, Spin the Bottle, Strip Tease, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Underage Drinking, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/BangAYang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants
Summary: The holidays have arrived in Remnant, and Ruby and Yang are making some holiday treats for their friends at Beacon. An unfortunate incident sparks buried memories in Blake that will force her to confront them. Can Ruby help bring back her Dustmas spirit? [Trans!Blake, holiday themed]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Underage character (teenage, almost 18).
> 
> NOTE: Yeah yeah, I know it’s a little off-season for this one. Sorry! At least it's going to wind up celebrating Christmas In July...?
> 
> You may have seen the first chapter of this fic elsewhere, posted there a long time ago out of convenience. This is where it belongs since it’s home to both of the original authors. If you don’t believe us, just message them haha. It's seven chapters of increasingly-smutty goodness, though nowhere near as lengthy or smutty as some of our other stuff.
> 
> Special thanks to RuBee for helping us get the full story dusted off (haha) and posted at last!

**=Chapter 1**

"We're making cookies, not mountains of sugar, Rubes. You're using way too much – and the Ice Queen won't have any left for her coffee!"

It was the weekend before Dustmas, and Ruby and Yang were attempting to make cookies with their dad's old recipe. Soon they would be going back home for the holiday but it seemed like a nice gesture to whip up a batch of their dad’s signature cookie recipe to distribute amongst their friends at Beacon Academy. They had always agreed in the past more sugar was needed, but the amount the red-headed girl was pouring into the mixture was ridiculous.

"Sweeter is always better, Yang!" Ruby protested as she set the bag down, frowning. "And I don't know why Weiss always likes to drink tea anyway, her company makes Ol' King Cold!" Then she wiped her face, smearing more flour across one cheek. "Can you just help me?"

"Alright alright, flour face, here." Grabbing the flour and another egg, Yang quickly poured a little more into the mixture, enough to even it out so it wasn't monstrously sweet, but also so they had some to spare. "Now we can get extra fat!"

At that comment, Ruby frowned down at her stomach before glancing back upward. "B-but I thought you said I wasn't fat, I just had chub-chub!"

"You do have chub-chub…" Yang then poked Ruby's belly, smirking as she looked back up at her. "And now you can have flub-flub! More of you to love! Alright, I think this is ready to go in the oven."

Giggling, Ruby squirmed away from the assailing finger and went back to the mixing bowl. "Are you sure we don't need to add more sugar or something? They are supposed to be _sugar_ cookies. Y'know, for Dustmas."

"That's why we add icing on the top of them, dingus," she called from by the oven, turning it to the right temperature and allowing it to warm up. Of course, with the shared kitchen's cooker being gas rather than electric, that wouldn't take long at all. "You need a hand making the shapes from the dough? Or are you eating it raw?"

"I…" She quickly retracted her hand from the bowl. "Nooo, we're going to cook them. They are _cook_ _-ies_ , after all. Right?"

Her eyes filled with hope that Yang would approve of the joke she had made. The older sister paused for a moment, until smugly grinning. "Not bad, but you got a ways to go until you can make it hap _-_ _pun_ on my level _."_

Within a few minutes, the girls had placed the cookies on the tray in the various shapes for the Dustmas holidays; the two stars of Vacuo, a snowflake, a Dustmas Bush, and so on. All they needed was twenty minutes in the oven, which by now was to full heat. Just as she was about to place the tray in the oven, however, Yang's scroll vibrated in her pocket, making her place the tray back down so she could check it.

"Hmm…"

"Something wrong, Sis?" Ruby asked as she put the eggs and butter away in the refrigerator.

"Oh shoot! Weiss is gonna kill me…" She quickly shoved it into her pocket. "Sorry Rubes, I gotta dash. Promised Her Royal Frostiness that I'd train with her today, and I've let her down twice already. Gotta give her this raincheck in person or I probably won't survive."

As she was speaking, she started to undo the apron he had worn for the moment, hanging it up the side of the door. Though soon it swung open anyway.

"Oh… sorry, am I interrupting?” Blake asked, amber eyes widening when she saw her two teammates were already there. “I just wanted some milk."

"No, no!" Ruby piped up as she wiped her hands on her pants. The tall, lithe brunette was still something of a mystery to them, but Ruby had always hoped they could get along a bit better, and tried to take every opportunity she could to ingratiate herself. "Have all the milk you want! It does a body good!"

Chuckling, Yang remarked, "Kitty wants milk; I shouldn't be surprised." The two swapped places as Yang began to head out, and Blake headed to the fridge. Before leaving completely, she leaned back in from behind the doorway. "Oh, Ruby – don't start baking them 'til I'm back. You know the stove is finicky, and unlike me, you ain't fire-proof."

Ruby let out a little snicker, waving a hand at her sister. "Oh Yang, I think I can handle a sheet of cookies! What do I look like, some kind of klutz?"

"Just wait for me, okay? I'll be ten minutes, tops. But if I'm longer, call the cops." And with that little impromptu rhyme, she dashed off. All that was left in the room was a small girl with a sheet of cookie dough balls, and a feline Faunus sipping away at her carton of milk.

"Why's she in such a hurry?"

"Late for a date with Weiss." Then she started. "I m-mean, a battle date! Fighting! Umm, practice-fighting, not real fighting! Ergh…" Frowning, she turned back to the oven to open it and place the sheet of cookies inside. "Sorry, nevermind me."

"So training?" Blake asked, hoping to allow Ruby some wiggle room away from her verbal fumbles, leaning back against the counter as she was about to take another sip. Though when Ruby had opened the door to the oven, she remembered Yang's words. "H-hey, shouldn't you wait for her to get back? You know this old stove isn’t like the new electric or Dust-powered models."

"Not you, too!" Ruby pouted. "I can handle myself, I'm a big girl! This is a piece of cake for m-"

The random explosion from the inside of the oven seemed to speak to the contrary. Flailing, Ruby fell back against the floor, waving her arms around trying to put out the small fires that had caught on her sleeves.

"AAAAAAAAH! Help, it's- _ow!_ What happened?!"

The fire wasn’t too bad, one that could easily be smothered, but for Blake this was a far more serious matter. Dropping her milk carton, she rushed to Ruby's side, taking off her scarf to quickly bat the fire on her sleeve, eventually putting it out before it had a chance to do any real damage.

"Ahhhhggghhh," Ruby groaned, staring at her ruined sleeves. "I'm gonna need a new shirt for sure! Yang's gonna kill me, we don't have a lot of money! But thanks, Blake, I really…"

However, when she looked over at Blake, she was in for a surprise. Why did the Faunus girl look so alarmed? Even once the flames were out, the girl still stared down at her team leader. Eyes wider than she had ever seen them, while her breath was short. Clearly, her mind was off somewhere else, as could be seen when her pupils flicked back and forth.

Snapping her fingers in front of Blake's eyes, she said in a softer voice, "Uhh, Remnant to Blake? You in there?"

Once blinking a couple of times, she looked back to her leader, and to her burnt sleeve. She was safe, unharmed. Not even the tiniest burn anywhere on her pale pink skin. The taller girl quickly wrapped her arms around her, cuddling her close. "You're okay, you're okay. Oh thank _God,_ you're okay!"

Instantly, Ruby froze. This was an unexpected turn; how did the normally standoffish member of their team come to be embracing her? Why? Patting along Blake's long hair, she whispered, "Yeah, I'm okay, Blake! Honest! Are you?"

"Am I okay?! You were on fire! I should be asking you, but I… oh, _Ruby!"_ She could only hug her teammate even harder, her hands clutching at her clothing tightly. As she held on, her eyes began to flick back and forth again. Anyone could tell her mind was elsewhere.

However, Ruby wasn’t looking because other things had distracted her. Something in the way Blake had said her name made her blush. On top of that, why was she still hugging her? It felt wonderful, though; something like when Yang held her close, but different in a very subtle way she couldn't quite place. Very hesitantly, she laid her cheek against Blake's shoulder, not sure if this was what she was supposed to do or not.

When feeling the contact from their younger leader's cheek, Blake snapped back to the present again. Or at least, back to reality. Upon realising how close they were, the hands quickly dropped away as she darted back, looking about as shocked as Ruby did. "I… uhh… I'm sorry, I don't know why I…"

"Oh!" Now Ruby looked like a small, frightened animal. "I- wh-why are you sorry, what happened? It was my fault, I wasn't paying enough attention and lit myself on fire!"

"But that was… I…" Before she could even explain herself, the Faunus girl made a dash for the door, running straight down the corridor and around Yang, who had just made her way back. There was no explanation for her sudden disappearance, and so when Yang was back in the room, she was met with a frightened looking Ruby, clouds of dissipating smoke, and cookie dough and milk covering the floor.

"…Did I miss another food fight?"

* * *

 

Slow drags of boots heralded Ruby's return to the dorm room. Yes, Yang had shouted at her about nearly burning herself and helped her clean up, and they had finally finished the cookies and they were all ready for Dustmas. Alas, none of that seemed to matter when she was so worried.

Blake had looked terrified. Of what, she had no idea. Of her? Of her being hurt? They were just teammates, not even really friends beyond those bounds. Sure, if Blake were on fire she'd help put it out and ask if she was okay and everything, but that display of affection was above and beyond. It disconcerted her and made her wonder why.

When she pushed open the door, she saw Blake sitting on the windowsill in her usual black kimono, staring out into the sky. The window was shut, otherwise Ruby wouldn't have said anything; there had been enough near-death experiences for one evening.

"B-Blake?"

Blake turned in the direction of the voice. Out of all the people it could have been, this was the worst outcome. Sure, she hadn't fallen out with Ruby, but she felt she had made enough of a fool of herself for one day. Her eyes darted between her, and the door. Could she slip past her? Probably not. Might as well face the music.

“O-oh, hey, Ruby.” She hurriedly rearranged her pyjamas, to more adequately cover herself.

"Blake," Ruby repeated as her eyebrows knitted, "are… you okay? You took off like that, and I-"

"T-took off? Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Of course she would question it; her teammate ran away without any explanation. There was no way she could escape, despite getting to her feet and readying to try.

Shrugging, Ruby dropped her eyes. "I dunno, but you seemed freaked out. Y-you don't have to tell me anything, though! Just, if you _wanted_ to tell me, I have ears. Well, I mean I know I have them, and you know I have them, and even though you have twice as many, mine still work!" Squirming, she followed up with, "Is that species-ist? Did I say a bad thing? Oh God, I'm making this way worse, aren't I?"

"Ruby… I…" She scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head side to side. "I did not freak out, okay? You were on _fire!_ Of course I was worried!"

"No, but you helped put it out! I'm fine! See?" Flapping her arms up and down, she grinned at Blake. "Totally A-okay!"

"I know that now! It was just.. scary… to see you like that, that's all," she insisted, but all the while she continued to gaze back at the door. Any moment…

"But, um, we're Huntresses. Aren't we supposed to be in harm's way all the time, anyway? Why was this such a bigger deal than usual?"

"Because… I… you’re my…" She was stuttering more and more. Ruby was right, this was normal for them. In fact, such an incident was ridiculously minor. But her reaction was more suited to if a Beowulf had torn her arm off.

Unable to think of an excuse, she finally made a run for the door.

"Wait!" Before she could more properly think through her actions, Ruby dove for Blake. Being that her Semblance enabled her to pour on a burst of speed, she was able to catch the taller girl around the midsection and pin her somewhat painfully against the surface of one of their desks.

"O-oh! I- sorry, Blake, that wasn't what I meant to do, I just… panicked! Are you okay?"

Blake was more startled by the younger girl's strength than any pain that came against her back. She attempted to struggle against the grip of the younger girl, but found herself completely pinned. Though she had looked upset before, now she looked near-panic.

"R-Ruby, let, me, go!"

"Sorry!" she whispered again, backing away from the desk with a pained look on her face, again feeling odd at having been in such close contact with the Faunus. "J-just please, don't run away, I… I want to talk this out!"

"There is nothing to talk out!" she insisted, finding herself glaring down at the smaller girl below her. "What was I supposed to do? Let you burn?!"

"NO! No, I'm so thankful, seriously, b-but why are you upset? I don't understand, and I want to, really badly!" There was a hitch in her voice as she added, "Because you're my teammate and I don't like thinking about you being sad, or hurting, or anything!"

It was no use. Her leader was one of the most stubborn people she knew. There was no way she would get out of this without letting her know the truth. "Listen, I just saw your sleeve on fire and it reminded me of a horrible memory. That's all."

Like a puppy, Ruby cocked her head to one side. "It did? I… oh." Shifting from foot to foot, she glanced toward the window, then down at her boots. "Um… do you w-wanna talk about it?"

"No!" Blake snapped, managing to push Ruby back just enough so she was free to move again. "Why do you think I ran off? These are memories I want to leave behind! Memories I would rather forget forever if I could!"

"S-so that's a no?" As Blake's golden eyes blazed with indignation, she waved her hands back and forth and squeaked, "I'm sorry, it was just- look, I'm g-gonna go away now, and not be here where I'm just making a bigger mess, so um, bye!" And with that, she sped from the room, leaving a flurry of rose petals in her wake.

"W-wait! I didn't mean-" But it was no use; Ruby was gone. Once again, another silly mistake had made Blake look like a fool stuck in the past – and worse, made her team leader feel bad when she had no reason to. Heavily sighing, she returned to her spot on the windowsill, staring outward and to the people on the grounds.

Only a few minutes had passed before she saw Ruby stumbling to a halt next to tall, leaning tree and sinking to her knees in the lightly snow-dusted grass. It didn't seem as if she was crying, but she was certainly not doing her absolute best. Within her bow, Blake's ears folded downward. All Ruby wanted to know was if anything was wrong, and she'd shoved it in her face. 'What's the harm?' one part of her mind thought. The other kept shouting, 'She'll tell everyone, you can't let her know! She’ll ask too many questions!'

But there was no other way to fix the mess. And so, reluctantly, she headed for the door.

* * *

 

Out on the grounds, Ruby took deep breaths. The last thing she ever wanted on a daily basis was to inconvenience her friends in any way. Weiss and Yang, she didn't mind so much; they brought it on themselves in certain ways. But Blake? She was one of the last people she wanted to hinder in any small way, much less actually cause her heartache like this.

"I'm a jerk," she whispered to no one.

"No, I'm the jerk." The voice of the raven-haired Faunus reached her ears from the shadows. Having finally found her laying back against one of the trees, she smiled faintly as she stepped into the moonlight, then nodded to the space by Ruby's side. "This seat taken, leader?"

On instinct, Ruby scooted away. "AH! It's- hey, Blake! How ya doin'? Read any good books lately?" Clearly, she was nervous beyond all rational thought, and her fingers clenched in the frigid grass.

Blake paused for a moment. Anyone could tell she was on edge; they didn't have to have Faunus senses for that. Poor Ruby, so young and sensitive. She really was an absolute jerk to her. Head hung in shame, she sat down by her leader's side, looking over to her with a sorrowful expression.

“It’s freezing out here. You shouldn’t be outside too long or you’ll catch a cold.”

“Hah! A cold has to catch me first!” Ruby countered. When Blake only raised an eyebrow, she wilted. “Yeah, that was bad.”

“It was.” After only a breath to consider her words, she went on, "I was wrong to run off like that. You were only trying to help, and I shoved it in your face. And I'm sorry. Really sorry."

"No reason to be sorry. It's my fault; I kept needling you for more info even after I could tell you were freaking out. Why am I so dumb?" Frowning, she drew her knees up against her face and stared down at the little flecks of snow on her boots. "Sorry, I… you're in a bad place and I'm complaining about me. Talk about self-centred!"

"You're not self-centred! You were worried about a friend; that is the opposite of self-centred. And…" She paused, looking back down to the grass herself. With a deep sigh, she confessed, "And rightfully so… I did overreact. Seeing you like that, it just triggered something."

Chewing on her bottom lip for a second, Ruby finally whispered, "Blake, it's okay to be scared sometimes. Just don't forget that the rest of us are your friends. We wanna help you fight the scary stuff, not make fun of you for it or whatever."

Blake looked up at her friend. The one who she had practically pushed away completely when all she wanted to do was help. And she was still helping now. The least she deserved was an explanation for her behaviour.

"It reminded me of the protests that went bad. The ones that turned into riots. A lot of very young Faunus died in those… my friends. I know it was such a small thing but… I think of you as kind of innocent, too, and seeing someone your age like that, I just… couldn't cope."

Without hesitation, Ruby reached over to take Blake's shoulder firmly in her hand. "Hey, it's… understandable. But I'm okay, okay? Nobody burned me to the ground, nobody's dying. Plus, I’m an adult, and can take care of myself. Everything’s completely fine."

"Y-yeah… we are." She looked back to the grass again, but now there was a small smile where a haunted scowl once had been. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna check my arms to make sure?" After she said that, she looked down, a bit shy. "That probably sounds weird, but I mean, that way you can know for sure that I'm fine. Maybe that won't help…"

"N-no no it's… it's actually fine." Although pleased by the gesture, Blake too felt a little bashful. Yang and Weiss had spoken with her slightly more, but she had barely had more than a five-minute conversation with her own leader. Mainly her own fault; after all, the Faunus had always been very distant with people. Ruby included. But that was going to end, and she'd make sure of it.

Besides, how could she ignore someone being so cutely awkward?

"Just… next time your sister says 'no', please listen before I have a heart attack."

"I will, but it's really okay," Ruby laughed, rolling her sleeves all the way up to the shoulders. "Here." Then she took up one of Blake's hands and rested it on her forearm. "Totally not burned or anything at all, check for yourself!"

When her hand was taken, Blake's eyes instantly widened, but when her hand fell to the arm she found herself pleasantly surprised. Ruby's skin was so soft, despite all the battles they had been through and the recent proximity to searing heat. It was rather nice to stroke her skin, which she did so once or twice, but it was even nicer when she placed her fingers by her wrist to feel a heartbeat.

Ruby couldn't help but snicker again. "Yeah, I didn't get, um, _heartburn_ either. Get it?"

At that, she just froze, looking up to Ruby completely silent for a moment. "…No, that was the worst one yet."

Deflating, Ruby patted the hand on her arm. "Yeah. I'm trying, though! One day maybe I can make jokes and they won't be rotten!"

"Maybe you and Yang will have a pun war…" Blake finally drew her hand away from the thin arm of her friend. Thinking back to what she had confessed earlier, she squirmed. "Y-you won't tell anyone I freaked out about the fire, right?"

"Nah. Well, I'll have to figure out something to tell Yang, since she saw the end of it and I wasn't sure what to say… shouldn't be a big deal." Dipping her head down, she gazed back into Blake's eyes to see they were still full of worry. "You sure you're okay now?"

Blake let out a huge, cleansing breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you are."

Grinning, Ruby rolled her silvery eyes as she said, "Eh, I'm always fine. Head like a rock and body like a crash test dummy."

"Can't be anymore of a rock-head than your sister. At least you read books sometimes!" she chuckled, before finally getting to her feet again, offering a hand to her friend.

"Yep!" Without hesitation, she took the strong hand and allowed herself to be pulled upright… and found she didn’t feel like letting it go just yet. "Can I say something that might be kinda weird?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you don't hate me." Realising that didn't sound quite right, Ruby swiftly followed up, "Th-that is, after we first met and you wanted me to go away, I was worried about being on a team with you, especially you having to deal with me as leader, and… and I just really thought you were awesome and cool, and wanted you to like me a lot, and maybe that's silly but I'm so happy we're friends now, so… so yay!" Her free hand gave a feeble fist-pump to punctuate her last word.

Blake was stumped. Ruby enjoyed her company? And thought she was cool, nonetheless? Even when they didn't talk much, Ruby looked up to her in a way no one had before. Within the silver eyes of the smaller girl, she saw a past version of herself. Young, happy, full of questions… innocent. She'd fought no end of monsters and people, yet was still so naive to the world. In a way, that was heartbreaking.

Then again, that wouldn't stop her from smiling, drawing her hand away from the younger girl's. Either she was innocent and naive, or maybe she understood things that Blake had yet to grasp. Maybe it didn’t matter.

"I'm sorry I gave you that impression… but you're a good person, Ruby. And an awesome leader. I feel really lucky to be on your team."

Bouncing up and down on her heels, Ruby beamed from ear to ear. Blake had truly delighted her with such simple words. "This calls for a celebration! You, um, you want to eat some of those Dustmas cookies? We can have them with milk!"

"Oh, the milk!" She realized that in her haste, she had in fact dropped the carton on the floor, which had more or less wasted it all. "Do I have to go clean that up?"

"Nah," Ruby laughed, turning to head to the kitchen… but her feet halted a few steps along. "Um… Blake, could I go with you to get some more? Makes more sense than splitting up."

"Sure. Sounds great, actually. Let’s go." Blake locked arms with Ruby, already turning toward the main school gates. There were worse ways to celebrate a holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Spin the bottle (yes again lol, for the fans of a certain other fic), underage drinking, make out fun, slight boner-town

**=Chapter 2**

"MERRY DUSTMAS!"

The four teammates shouted the proclamation simultaneously as Ruby pressed a button on a reloadable cracker, a Dust reaction filling the air with shimmering confetti. They laughed and raised their glasses of mulled red sap wine - which Ruby technically shouldn't have been drinking for another few months, but Yang decided as long as she didn't leave the Xiao Long household, it was no big deal.

"I must say," Weiss sighed airily as she gazed around at the festive decor, "even though I'm missing the annual Dustmas Eve Ball at Schnee Manor, this is quite a bit nicer than I expected."

"Put it this way,” Yang laughed before she completely downed her drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her arm. “Here, you don't have to have a stick up your ass." 

Her partner, on the contrary, took small sips of her own, savouring all the flavours as she took her seat on the small sofa. The Xiao Long house was smaller than Blake expected, but it was cozy enough. And with their father being away for the weekend, the place was their own.

"I suppose that's true," Weiss said while sniffing delicately at her drink as if to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

"Yay!" Ruby said with a little bounce from her seat on the ottoman. "The Dustmas Bush is all decorated, we have cookies and, um, wine, and all four of us are together! What could possibly make this night better?"

"Presents, duh! You are gonna  _love_ yours, Ruby. It practically screams your name." Yang grinned as she plopped down opposite the other girls. In the centre of them, she then placed one of her Ember Celica gauntlets, looking up with a smirk. "Now it's time for some real fun."

"And what, pray tell, qualifies as 'real fun'?" Weiss asked airily.

"Spin The Blade," Ruby grumbled, clearly less than enthused.

"Spin the what? A game? But Ember Celica doesn't even  _have_ a blade!"

"Well, back in 'the days of old'-" for that line, Yang had deliberately put on an 'old man' voice, before continuing "-they used a dagger. But my gear does the trick and it’s not loaded, so way less dangerous. Anyway, it's not the blade that's important!"

Ruby's little lackluster nod drew Weiss's attention. "What's with you? It doesn't seem like you want to play this game."

"It's more like I don't want to play it with my sister… but whatever, I guess it'll still be fun." With a concentrated effort, the short-haired girl perked up and smiled. "Okay, I’m in!"

"I'm kinda scared to try this, knowing Yang,” the Faunus admitted, shifting from the sofa back to the floor opposite her partner. “What are the rules?"

"Pretty simple. You spin Ember Celica, and whoever it aims at has three choices: kiss, truth, or dare. Obviously, the more drunk we get, the funner it's gonna be."

"Kiss?" A light went off behind Weiss's violet eyes. "Ohhh… now I get why you don't want to play it with your sister."

"We do cheek-kisses," Ruby groaned. "Still awkward, though. But okay, um, why don’t we get this going?"

However, Blake suddenly seemed to be a little less than enthused with the idea. She didn’t speak up, but did fall completely silent, biting her lip as she glanced between the battle gauntlet and Ruby’s slightly rosy cheeks. Kissing was one of the options? Did it  _have_ to be?

"Alright. Since it was my idea, I'm gonna start!" And with that, the blonde grasped the top of Ember Celica, spinning it as fast as she could. With the four of them sat watching it, it continued round and round until it landed on… 

"Oooohhh, looks like you're up, Ice Queen."

Instantly, Weiss's estimation of the game took a spiralling nosedive and everyone could see it happening. "W-wait, does that mean if I pick 'kiss', that I have to kiss  _you?!"_ Swallowing, she squeaked, "Wh-what are my other two options again?"

"Truth, or dare…" Yang folded her arms, smirking contentedly at how flustered the Ice Queen was. Even more so when her partner posed an interesting question.

"But if she said dare, couldn't you just dare her to kiss you?"

"TRUTH!" Weiss half-shouted. "I pick truth, absolutely, I pick truth, whatever on earth that means!"

"Wow, Weiss," Ruby squeaked as she leaned away from her battle partner. "Way to overcompensate…"

"Almost as if you think Yang has cooties," Blake joined in, chuckling mischievously.

But it was Yang's turn to tease. For a moment, she raised her hand to her chin, thinking deeply for a question. What would make the Ice Queen the most uncomfortable? And then she snapped her fingers. "Which of us three do you find the most attractive?"

Weiss felt both of her eyes go wide as saucers. "I… what… you… damn you, Xiao Long, that's not the sort of thing you can ask a girl! About other girls, even!"

"Well, too bad, she did," Ruby giggled.

"But none of you are boys, this isn't really a fair question!!" Weiss glanced between Blake and Yang briefly. "I suppose… Yang, okay? Are you satisfied?"

"Score!" She celebrated with a fist pump, flexing her muscles.

“It’s because you look so much like a man!” she flung at her, ears already pinkening. “Shut up!”

Laughing aloud, Yang pushed Ember Celica in her direction. "And now it's your turn to spin!"

While Weiss spun the weapon and grumbled something about "self-infatuated gloryhounds", Ruby laughed and said to her sister, "This is a lot more fun than when we played it with Zwei, isn't it?"

"Yeah that was… mostly just gross," Yang confessed. But finally the weapon had stopped spinning, and it landed on… "Oooooh, Blake!"

"W-wha?!" Sure enough, Ember Celica was aiming in her direction. Intimidating as it was, she took a sip of her wine again to try and calm her nerves. If she voted kiss, she would have to kiss one of the girls! Why was this a question of either being embarrassed or humiliated?

Well, there was one other option. "A-alright. Dare."

Letting out an audible sigh, Weiss said, "Alright, um… let me think of something suitably, well, beginner-level." Tapping her chin, she eventually straightened and said. "Oh! I dare you to kiss your Semblance!"

"Kiss my… what?!" She frantically looked around the room, watching as everyone else was just grinning and laughing to themselves. She really had to do this. "F-fine. I guess that’s not too bad."

And soon enough, she puckered her lips, only for that copy of herself to remain frozen, the real her appearing right in front of it as she pressed her lips back against the mirroring set. At least only a small kiss on the lips wasn't that bad.

There was nothing to stop Ruby from giggling. The sight sent a thrill through her, but it was also just really amusing to see two copies of Blake kissing each other. Then again, it could have been the wine talking.

"Fabulous!" Weiss snickered as she clapped. "Well, that was oddly satisfying. Also, I didn't expect it would matter, since you weren't having to kiss one of us. You're welcome."

"Still humiliating though. Look at that face." She gestured toward the copy of herself, lips still puckered for the kiss. But with a wave of her hand, it vanished again.

"Now it's your turn, kitty!"

"Okay, okay…" She quickly spun Ember Celica, watching intently for who it would land on, sipping her wine once again.

"O-oh."

Ruby felt her face warm when she saw the business end of the gauntlet pointing in her direction. Everything had been mildly amusing up until she was the one in the spotlight.

"Ooooohhh this'll be fun!" Yang smirked, staring over at her sister. "What's it gonna be, Sis? Blake will decide your fate!"

"Um… okay, I guess I'll…" Why did she feel so conflicted? A kiss from Blake didn't sound so bad, but then again, asking for it would make her seem weird or desperate. So she merely squeaked, "Um, truth?"

"Hah!" Weiss snapped. "Who's the coward now?"

"STILL YOU!"

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," Yang laughed, getting up and grabbing the many empty glasses belonging to the girls, before heading to the kitchen to get refills. “And chickenshit!”

In that time, Blake was thinking to herself. What would be the best question? "Okay, Ruby, um… I guess, who in the school do you find attractive?"

"Well, I never really thought about it," Ruby said shyly. Maybe a dare would have been better after all, but it was too late to worry about that. "I mean, both you and Weiss are so pretty I can't stand it, but if you mean boys, um… I guess Jaune's kind of cute, in a goofy way."

"Jaune?" Weiss scoffed. "That toe fungus?"

"I didn't say he was some kind of chiseled god, just that he's cute! You really don't think he is?"

Shrugging, the heiress pretended to brush dirt from her impeccable sleeve. "He's beneath me. After all, I'm 'so pretty you can't stand it', right?"

Flushing, Ruby reached out and spun Ember Celica, refusing to comment.

* * *

 

An hour or so later, the group was a constant mess of giggling and laughter. It was Yang's fifth glass of wine, Blake's third, Weiss's second, and Ruby had only finished her one that she was allowing herself. Still, they were all light headed. Yang obviously so when it was her turn. 

"Aaaalright Rubes, I ain't no coward. I'll go for kiss!"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby protested, but she was already resigned to her fate. The first time the “blade” had put her and Yang together, she had chosen "dare", and Yang dared her to run around the house in her underwear. That had been mortifying, despite knowing that nobody was around for miles, so the next time she chose "truth" - which led to her having to reveal that yes, she had had a sexy dream before. When asked about  _whom_ , she refused to answer on the grounds that it was a separate question.

In light of all that, kissing her sister seemed like the lesser of three evils. Heart pounding, she leaned forward and screwed her eyes closed, waiting for Yang to do the unthinkable.

Even when drunk, her older sister knew how awkward it was for them both, and possibly for the other two watching. And so she only delivered a very brief peck on the lips. Ruby sighed and shivered in mingling mortification and relief, then ducked her head down between her shoulders.

“Thanks, Sis.”

“You’re welcome. I got your back.” She tousled the younger girl’s hair before pushing Celica to her. "Spin away!"

"Never thought I'd see that," Weiss remarked as Ruby spun the bottle.

"Why is it making you blush though?!"

Folding her arms, Weiss did her best to pretend her face wasn't glowing like a stoplight. "Th-this isn't because I watched you two kiss! It's still from Blake's question about what kind of panties I own!"

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to say red lace!" Yang chuckled, by now more or less out of her mind, having to lean against the sofa.

Blake wasn't faring too well either given that she had finished her latest drink, occasionally wobbling as she barely sat upright on the floor. Though then she found herself in the line of fire. "Not again…"

Nodding to herself as if she had been expecting it, Ruby said, "Mkay, Blake. What's it gonna be?"

That was the question. As much as Truth seemed the best option, she didn't fancy the question that would surely be asked. Who did she have a crush on in their year group? Kissing fared no better, considering someone had gotten Yang to kiss her in previous rounds, which had come pretty close to stirring reactions in her body that were better off not coming to pass. There was only one real choice. 

"Dare."

By now, with a little wine making her stomach warmer, Ruby felt a lot bolder than she normally would have. "I dare you… to… take one piece of clothing off and leave it off for the rest of the night!"

"Now hold on!" Weiss snapped immediately. "Doesn't this set a dangerous precedent?!"

"WHAT?!" Even in her slightly drunken state, she was far too shy for that. All she had on was some black and white pyjamas that Yang had let her borrow, since she had managed to forget her gown. It was either the top or the bottoms, and neither were preferable. "C-can I change my answer or something? Please?"

"Ssssure you can," slurred Yang, who only pointed at her sister. "Forfeit is to kiss Rubes."

"O-oh," Ruby whispered. None of them had forfeited so far, and she hadn't realised that was the rule. It simply hadn't come up yet.

"So I either have to be in my underwear or kiss your sister?"

"Yep. And not just a peck on the lips Sister-Kiss, either. I mean full-on make out. Curl her toes!"

And with that, the poor brunette’s eyes shot wide open. As lovely as the girl was, Ruby was a little too young to be playing tonsil hockey with anybody! Surely Yang couldn't condone that happening to her own sister… or perhaps she had forgotten thanks to her drunken state. "This is unfair…"

"Seems fair to me," Weiss muttered. "I had to lick Ruby's elbow."

"Yang!" Ruby hissed at her sister. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Whaaaaat?" Yang laughed, unable to help but lay tilt her head.

In Blake's dismay, she sighed reluctantly. As much as she didn't want to do it, kissing Ruby seemed the better option. That punishment didn't last all night at least – and wouldn’t reveal far more than she wanted to let out of the bag. 

"Fine. I forfeit."

It seemed Ruby's daring scheme to tease Blake had backfired drastically. "You… do?" Licking her lips, she glanced back and forth at her other teammates for help, but Yang was still saturated with alcohol, and Weiss was merely sitting there with her arms folded, waiting for developments. There was nothing for her to do but sit forward slightly. "Well… um, okay."

With eyes on then both, Blake couldn't give in. She had to swallow her pride. _'Imagine it's someone else,'_ she thought desperately. _'Sun, or Jaune – or Grandma! Anyone!'_ But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny one emotion biting at her. She wanted it to be Ruby. The whole thing was wrong, making out with the girl she liked when she was so young – and they were drunk! But Ruby was beautiful, kind, passionate. Everything she dreamed of in someone to get closer to.

So, she too leant forward, taking Ruby's lips with her own, kneading them against one another gently.

In all honesty, she had been expecting the kiss with Blake to be rather like the one from Yang; chaste and cheeky, amusing. Despite her sister’s goading, no way would she have really given them hell if they didn’t ‘make out’ as she demanded. Instead, this one was tender, yearning for more yet restrained from taking it beyond this initial stage. Blake's mouth was sweet and somewhat tart from the wine, and she found herself wanting more of it, she wanted-

"I thought you two were supposed to be making out," Weiss said airily. "Not just lip-locking."

It was difficult for Ruby to block out her needling voice, but she did her best. When she tried to shift forward she almost lost her balance, and desperately grabbed for Blake's shoulder to steady herself. Only afterward did it feel strange to her, to be clutching her friend while they kissed, but what could she do about it?

Rolling her eyes behind her eyelids, Blake leant further into the kiss to respond to Weiss, joining in as she also grasped Ruby's shoulder to pull her into her. The girl's lips were far softer then what she had expected. Of course, innocent of any form of kissing, but a delight to indulge in none the less. They felt good. In fact… 

It felt  _too_ good. Once the other two seemed satisfied, she quickly let go. "T-there, happy?!"

"Y-yes," Weiss stammered as Ruby pressed a hand against her mouth. "That was quite an interesting show you two put on for us, I have to say. Wow."

"Show?" Ruby squeaked. "It's… it was fun, but why would you… I mean, I don't…"

"Hey, are you okay?" Weiss asked, eyebrows knitting. "You're acting kind of extra-doltish."

It took a few more moments for Blake to realise what exactly happened. She had just kissed Ruby Rose. Her leader, two years younger then herself, her partner's sister. It was both an honour, and nearly set off a panic in the pit of her stomach.  _'Why did you do that?! She’s barely old enough to be at Beacon at all! You said it yourself, she's too innocent!'_

"Hey… You both don't look so hot," Yang pointed out. Both of the two had red cheeks, mainly due to the alcohol rather than their rather steamy kiss.

"Don't say that!" Ruby piped up. "Blake always looks hot!" Only afterward did she realise what she had said. Oops. "I m-mean… well, she does. That's just a fact, right?"

"Whoa! I think we know who that sexy dream was about now…" Yang played along, only then did she look up toward the clock and see the time. "Ah damn, it's three in the morning! We should probably be getting to bed or Dad’s gonna cream us if we throw off our sleep schedules…"

"I'm all for that," Weiss sighed as she stretched her legs out in front of her, having been sitting on them for quite a while. The toes of her fuzzy socks wobbled a little. "If only to end this infernal game."

"But noooo," Ruby whined. "Okay, so this is a weird game, but we could do something else! Do we have to go to bed?"

"Yessss… Besides, Yang thhhhinks she needs it." When getting up, there was a lot of wobbling. If not for her grip on the chair, she would have fallen over. But it didn't stop the eratic giggling. "Y-you two love birds fffeel free to stay up, me and Weiss are gonna hit the sack."

Ruby watched Weiss follow Yang out of the room, and while the heiress didn't take a single backward glance, Yang kept leering at them and making smoochy-smoochy faces. It was humiliating, but luckily Blake was too busy reading the label of the wine bottle to notice. Or pretending to be.

"So," Ruby said in a hushed voice once they had heard the two bedroom doors slam closed.

"So," Blake echoed, placing the bottle back down. What was she meant to talk about now exactly? Should she bring it up? Forget it ever happened? Crack a joke about it to relieve tension? Being somewhat light headed didn't help any of her decisions. "I can't believe Yang let you have any wine."

Squirming for a few moments, Ruby scooted closer to Blake before whispering, "She tried to give me another after she'd had like, a whole bottle, but I said I didn't think it was a good idea. Tomorrow she'll probably feel terrible for it, but… hey, if we were in Vacuo I'd already have been drinking legally for a year now, right?"

"Yeah, that's true. I'm more annoyed that she encouraged you to-" Then she shut herself up. If she mentioned the fact that her and Ruby shared an intimate kiss, she would give away that she was still thinking about it. "A-anyway, has she let you do this before? Have wine, I mean."

"Not a whole glass," Ruby hedged. When Blake only blinked at her, she relented and said, "Okay, so she's been letting me have sips for years, but I swear this is the first time she let me have an entire glass to myself. Is… is that bad?"

"Not really, I guess. I mean, she wasn't forcing you to; still your choice." She laid back against the sofa as she looked over to Ruby. "But I’m there with you, actually. This is the first time I've been… well, drunk, and not just tried a sip or two."

It suddenly occurred to Ruby that she was sitting across from Blake, which made a lot less sense when they were the only two in the room. However, when she tried to stand up and walk over to her, she tripped on her own clumsy feet and face-planted against the cushion right next to Blake.

"OWWW!" she said in a muffled tone. "Well, I guess I'm drunk, too!"

"Easy, there," she laughed. But when seeing she couldn't get up properly by herself, she managed to lean over to her, pulling her shoulder slowly to pull her facing upward. "There you go…" 

Though after a few seconds, she saw she was right above Ruby. She found herself looking into those silver eyes once again. Did they always sparkle? Even in such small lighting? The woman couldn't speak, only look at the beautiful girl underneath her.

Ruby returned the gaze, unfocused at first but then locking onto the amber orbs above her. Her throat felt tight. Then she gazed past her hair and pointed at the ceiling.

"Oh, look. Bristletoe."

Sure enough, a sprig of whitish leaves with green berries hung from the rafters, merrily adding a dash of holiday cheer to the decor. However, that particular plant held a specific tradition; you were supposed to spend the entire night with anyone you walked under it with.

"O-oh…" Outdated though it was, the first tradition was to repeat something they had just done: to begin the night with a kiss. Did she dare do it again? “Yeah, it’s… it sure is.”

“Guess you’d better kiss me,” Ruby chirruped in a slightly joking tone. But her cheeks were rosy, her eyes half-closed as she smiled up at her teammate. 

Before Blake knew what was happening, she found her lips pressing on the younger girl's, this time remaining still. She wanted to make sure the partner also wanted this.

Ruby had not been expecting her to go through with it, but she actually had upheld the tradition of Bristletoe. Would she go through with the rest? That was unimportant at the moment. Whimpering quietly, she reached a hand up to hold Blake's face against her own as her lips began to move, to push against another set that were so inviting. After a few seconds, she found Blake's bottom lip was between hers, and began to suckle it gently, not knowing quite why she enjoyed it to the degree she did but absolutely sure she wanted more.

"Mmm…" For reasons unknown to her, the soft and delicate suckling against her lips felt amazing. And she returned the favour how she could, managing to catch Ruby's top lip between hers, her teeth brushing lightly against it as she kissed the girl deeper. 

When did she move to lay on top of her?! The weight of Blake's body sent a thrill straight down into Ruby's core, one she was completely unaccustomed to feeling. Was this allowed? Could people get this close without being married? Unbidden, she felt her hands trailing up the back and into the hair of her teammate, holding her in place and yearning for more and more contact. Sounds came from her throat that she didn't even believe herself to be capable of making. This was completely alien, and Blake was the last one she had expected to be sharing this moment with. It was magical.

Meanwhile, the Faunus was weathering something of a personal crisis. These were feelings she believed she had left behind years ago; feelings for women, that was. But something about Ruby Rose was so alluring to her. It may have been the wine talking, or just the heat of the moment, but her own hands began to wander over the girl's body, caressing each inviting curve as she moaned into her lover's mouth contentedly.

Slowly, Ruby became aware that this wasn't just going to be a kiss. They were going all the way. She wasn't completely sure that was what she wanted… or what that even meant, but Blake felt better than anything she had experienced in her entire life and it seemed worth it to her that she explore. Taking her first bold action, she let her hand wander down and grip the subtle mound of Blake's backside, delighting in the gentle give of the flesh.

"Mmm!" She found she had to part her lips from the girl's below, letting out a heated sigh. Unintentionally, she pushed her backside into the hand above her, body craving more contact from the perfect woman below her. Completely losing herself in the moment.

However, the heat that was blossoming was doing things to her body she didn't anticipate. Which the younger girl could suddenly feel grinding into her leg.

"Blake!" Ruby panted as their kiss finally broke, her round, feverish face pressing into the curve of her neck. "Y… your belt moved, Gambol Shroud is in the front, or… or what is that?"

"Huh? Oh…" With a sudden jolt of ice water into her veins, Blake knew exactly what it was.  _Shit._ Thanks to the wine, her temperature and hormones were so high, she didn't even realise the reaction making out with Ruby would spur. And now… 

"I-it's nothing!" she desperately breathed, crawling backward off the woman underneath, before turning away from her. There was no way she was going to let something like this be ruined again.

"Okay," Ruby said without hesitation, though she was now quite worried about Blake. "Are- Blake, what is it? Talk to me."

One of her hands rested on the shoulder of the back turned toward her, but that was all she could muster. Blake was sad now, rather than enjoying what they were doing seconds ago. Was it anything she did? Or had the effects of the wine simply worn off enough for her to realise this wasn't a course of action she wanted to pursue?

"I-I…" All the while, she seemed to be staring down at the floor, legs bringing themselves up and against her chest so she could hide. With a reluctant sigh, she finally spoke. "Y-you don't want to do this with me, Ruby. I’m not quite the woman you think you’re with under the Bristletoe."

Perhaps Ruby wasn't the smartest student ever to attend Beacon Academy, or the most perceptive. But even she could put two and two together. Something about the mysterious pressure up against her thigh had given her friend great distress. A suspicion crept into her mind, but she pushed it away. That would be impossible. Completely impossible.

Wouldn't it?

"Hey," she breathed shakily as she began to scoot closer to Blake, sliding an arm around her waist. "Um, you're kind of right, I don't know what I want, but… it's not because it's you, okay? All of this felt really good. Super amazingly good! I’m just new at it, that’s all!"

"B-but I'm…" She remained still, just reveling in the feeling of an arm around her waist. Somehow, it felt good, comforting. It wasn't a hug, but it gave the same effect as one, making her feel warm inside her chest. Loved even.

But how long would that last when Blake told the truth? There was no other choice; if she didn’t, the instant she stood up Ruby would find it out, anyway. Because being so close to this magnetic girl was keeping her from being able to suppress that reaction anymore. With a long sigh, she pushed her legs down and out in front of herself, resigned to being humiliated now.

"Listen. I-I'm ugly… down there. You don’t want to keep going with me."

The words only seemed to confirm the strange, idle thought that had flitted through Ruby's brain. "Ugly how?" Then she halted and changed directions, leaning around Blake to try to catch a look into her eyes. "No, you're- Blake, I don't think you could be ugly anywhere."

But her forearm had already bumped the "ugliness" to which the Faunus was referring. Rigidness. It gave far too much to be any sort of weapon or other battle-related implement that she might be carrying, and was in the wrong location to boot.

Blake Belladonna was decidedly _not_ a typical woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Chapter Warnings contain spoilers!
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: making out, handjob, brief fellatio, facial, mild groin injury, cuddling.

**=Chapter 3**

After feeling that contact, Blake looked over at Ruby with wide eyes. And right away, she knew the girl was well aware of what she meant. There was something Blake had been hiding from her team from the very beginning, despite Weiss’s insistence they have no more secrets. But this was a secret she thought they had no right to either way.

"I’m sorry, Ruby. T-that's why I didn't want to be in my underwear… before. It would make it way too obvious, and Weiss would flip out, and… and I just don’t want to deal with that."

Part of Ruby wanted to run away screaming. Part of her wanted to reach down and grasp it, hold it, find out what one felt like. Neither one seemed smart, so she forced herself to ignore the spinning of her head and whisper, "I… yeah, I guess you wouldn't." Still her arm continued to press against the yielding stiffness.

"No one else knows. Not even Yang." Though she stopped herself there. Having to close her eyes to recall, she could remember an event back from the White Fang days. "Well, one person knows. But they were from a long time ago… and are dead to me now."

Slowly, Ruby began to move her arm backward, rubbing against it the entire way. Eventually, her fingertips would brush over the bulge in Blake's pyjamas if she didn’t stop. "I'm sorry, Blake, I… didn't mean to find out. It's a secret, isn't it?"

"No, this is my fault. My stupid fault for thinking we could actually-  _oh!"_

The delicate touch of the younger woman was enough to silence her for a moment. Was Ruby aware of what she was doing? With that part of her being fully ready for its intended purpose, it was a lot more sensitive. Even the brushing of Ruby's fingers across it through the layers of fabric felt good. "Nnnnnhh…"

The reaction brought fresh heat to Ruby's cheeks as she slid her fingers over the surface, feeling how it bent the fabric, pulled it taut. Why did she so desperately want to grip it tightly? That still seemed out of the question. As it was, this small first step felt monumental.

"Can… I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" She looked back up to the silver eyes again, her own half closed and rather hazy.

"Well… from what I learned in class, boys normally get, um, like this when they want to… do things, right?" Her voice was shaking so much she cleared it before speaking again. It didn't help. "S-so, is that… I mean, are you like this because w-we were…"

She didn't know how to respond. From the looks of Ruby's face, and the shakiness of her voice, she was nervous. And of course she would be; not only was she underage for drinking, like they had been, but she was still a year or two too young to be fooling around. If Blake were a few years older, it would have been outright illegal in Vale; luckily, it was just slightly immoral and frowned upon. 

"S-sometimes kissing does this. Deep kissing, I mean."

"And we did do that…" Licking her lips, Ruby slowly began to ease her hand around the thick member, feeling it literally jump in her hand. Her entire body was blossoming with heat from simply holding it, knowing that it was against her palm. "You… you like me, in that way? Really, not just for a couple of kisses? It's okay, whichever one is the truth, I won't be mad…"

"O-ooohhhh!" Now she couldn't help but look down at what the younger girl was doing. Holding her sex in the palm of her hand. Even without movement, it was very pleasant to feel the warmness of body heat around it.

She couldn't lie to Ruby, not when everything was out in the open. "I-I do… But you're too young."

"Too young? For this, or for…" She couldn't quite give voice to it. Holding her breath, she began to ease around to Blake's side, to better see what she was touching. "Maybe. I don't even know how it works, or anything. Especially with you being a girl. But can I do this? I mean, does it hurt you?"

"N-no… it, um, feels great actually…" she confessed, the blush growing as each movement of Ruby's hand sent shivers up her spine. "I don't mean as in, you can't. I mean… I don't want either of us to get in trouble."

That did give Ruby pause. Both of them would be in trouble with Yang if this got out of hand, and Blake would be in even bigger trouble if anyone else found out. Couldn't they find some kind of compromise? "Neither do I, but… you're s-so ready, and I've never seen you like this, which must mean…"

It wasn't until Ruby's hand brushed up her length before she thought of some solution. They couldn't get into trouble if the actual act wasn't done, could they? There was nothing wrong with exploration, or so she thought. And that compelled her to grasp the hand before it could draw away. "D-don't stop…"

An electric shock rippled down Ruby's spine at the acceptance of her actions. This was going to happen. Never before had she touched this part of a boy – and the fact that this boy was actually a girl did little to soothe her own nerves about the situation. Nothing to lessen her excitement.

As she drew her hand down along the shaft through the layers of fabric, again she felt it twitch slightly; muted through the cloth, but still perfectly real. Scooting forward a bit more, she leaned down until her face was within several inches of the cloth, eyes wide as they attempted to take in the shape in the low, flickering light of the fireplace.

All the Faunus found she could do was watch. She was powerless to her own inebriated state, not to mention her constant thoughts and emotions toward what was happening. It shouldn't be right, but it felt so amazing for her to consider stopping her.

But when seeing how close she was getting to that part of her, even though it was out of sight, she had to ask, "W-What are you…?"

"Oh!" Ruby breathed, turning to look up at Blake. "I'm s-sorry, I'm just so fascinated. I've never seen one or touched one, it's… does it make you uncomfortable? I can back off a little if it does…"

"I… I don't mind," she confessed, but brought up her shoulders in fear. "I just… I don't wanna freak you out. The only other person I went this far with freaked…"

Shaking her head, her silver eyes looked up at Blake earnestly as she stroked faster. It wasn't intentional; she had been stroking already, and her desire to prove herself better than that other person in Blake's past made her subconsciously up the speed. 

"I won't be like that! It's… yeah, I'm a little unsure of what the heck I’m doing, but I'm also really excited, okay?" Then she smiled awkwardly. "That didn't quite come out the way I meant it…"

"A-Oh!" She found herself trying to grasp at the carpet below. Having this done by another person felt amazing! She craved more and more. But there was only so much satisfaction to be gained with clothes on.

"Y-You promise?" she asked, placing one of her hands on the hem of her pyjama bottoms.

"Yes," Ruby breathed nervously. She hadn't been prepared for this development, for Blake showing her everything. But it made sense, didn't it? With everything they were doing, obviously it would feel better without the cloth in the way, wouldn't it?

Come to that, part of herself was beginning to respond to the adrenaline pumping through her veins, the feel of something firm in her hand… the memory of their lips meeting. But she couldn't contemplate that now. All she wanted was to please Blake. Therefore, her other hand went to the opposite side of the hem from where Blake's hand was, both of them on either side of the bulge.

"Together?"

"Yeah… okay." She closed her eyes, combining forces with her friend to pull the fabric down, enough to reveal the full length of her sex to her. 

As Ruby could tell by feeling it before, Blake’s cock was firm and at full length. She really was craving the attention from her, but was petrified of her reaction. As Ruby's fingers curled around the smooth, slightly-darker skin, she marveled at the heat coming off of it in waves. Only once before had she even seen one before; it had been her father's when he was bathing, and it had been flaccid. Well over a decade had passed, and this was a completely different state for the organ. As she drew nearer, she was also struck by a certain pungent aroma emanating from it. At first, she didn't think she liked it, but the more she breathed it in, the more it enticed her in a way she hadn't expected.

Then she was touching it, gradually growing accustomed to the sensation, to how soft the skin itself was compared to the rigidity of the flesh beneath. "Is…" Clearing her throat, she tried to speak louder than the raspy whisper of the single word. "Is this okay?"

If anything, she was astounded at how easily Ruby was handling this. No squealing, no disgust. She almost seemed pleased to see it.

"I-it's more than okay…" She smiled, enjoying each moment.

Greatly pleased by the encouragement, Ruby fell to the task again. Blake didn't think she was doing a poor job? She didn't want her to stop, to leave her body alone and get out of the room? Surely this couldn't feel good, not with it being her first time touching one. However, so long as Blake didn't hate it…

Again, she began to pick up speed as her hand slid up and down the warm shaft, heart pounding in time with her strokes. The wine was still making her dizzy but as long as she was sitting down, it would pose little problem. Licking her lips, she leaned closer again to watch what was transpiring under her own power.

What was transpiring above her was another matter. There were continual moans of pleasure with each stroke of her length. Her cheeks heated up even further, forcing her length to twitch in her hand.

That pushed it slightly more against the underside. "Oh! Like that…" She begged, unable to help roll her hips forward into the hand.

"AH!" The movement did startle Ruby, but only slightly. Taking that to mean Blake wanted her to grip it more tightly, she did so, allowing her fingers to trail up and grip the underside of the head briefly before dragging down roughly, listening for any sounds that might mean Blake was in pain or did not enjoy the feeling.

It released another moan of joy, one of Blake's hands quickly reaching to grasp at the younger woman’s shoulders instead of the carpet. Was Ruby enjoying this as much as she was? Perhaps she could return the favour later. "M-more on the head… please. Oh gods, you're amazing…!"

"M-me? But I don't know what I'm doing!" Adjusting the placement of her arms, Ruby propped herself up awkwardly and tried stroking the shaft with one hand while the other traced its way around the base of the head. It certainly was a lot larger than she had expected, and that was even beyond expecting Blake to have one at all!

Even with Ruby's inexperience, it was all perfect. Every part of her that reacted most was getting attention, driving her higher and higher into her pleasure. How did someone so young have such a skill for this?! She could already feel herself getting close, but gritted her teeth to hold herself back.

However, there was a side effect to Ruby gliding her thumb and forefinger around the base of the bell end: the scent coming off of it only became stronger and stronger. So much so that it aroused Ruby's curiosity. If she enjoyed the smell so much…

"Blake? Can I… do something weird? You can tell me to stop if you don't like it."

There was no voice to tell her to stop. In fact, only a frantic nod among her moans. Heart pounding out of her chest, Ruby steeled herself for any reaction that may come, took a deep breath, and leaned down to press her tongue against the soft head.

Powerless to stop it, yet another moan escaped her, this time far louder then the previous ones. "R-Ruby!! You're-!" But she was getting closer and closer to her limit, and this time couldn't hold on. Not when a tongue was brushing against the head and a hand was pumping the length up and down. "I-it's… I'm gonna-a-ah…!"

The salty tang was somehow incredibly gratifying. Had it not been her friend, Ruby had a feeling the flavour would have been repulsive, yet in this situation alone it was not. 

But Blake was saying something. "What was that?" She only pulled back enough so that she could speak, eyes still full of the undulating appendage in front of her face.

"H-AHHHHH!" 

Unable to hold back, her grip on the carpet and the girl's shoulder tightened as she reached her climax. Beyond her control, her organ shot out a thick white fluid over and over as waves of pleasure rocked her entire frame. That wasn't what she wanted, and was what she had tried to warn Ruby of.

But once done, she panted heavily, eyes shut to compose herself. "Aah… Hah… I'm so sorry…" 

Ruby couldn't answer. She was in shock. What hadn't landed on her hand was dripping from her cheek and forehead. Yes, Yang had once told her in vague terms how human reproduction worked, but apparently she hadn't quite grasped the details. That the member in her hand would send white, hot liquid up toward her face wasn't something she had been expecting.

It was only when Blake re-opened her eyes she realised what had happened. And that unfortunately, some of her fluid had ended up in the worst place possible.

"Oh FUCK! Ruby, I… sorry! Let me get it." Taking some tissues from the coffee table, she then went to get what was left off her cheeks and head, and then her hands. "I really am so,  _so_ sorry…"

"I… y-yeah." Ruby's words didn't really have anything to do with what Blake had said or what she was thinking; she was simply speechless. It hadn't felt at all bad, just surprising. The member in her hand was softening but was still partly solid. Was she supposed to let it go now?

Even once Blake had cleaned the hand around her member, she looked up to her friend. Of course, after that climax, her flesh was basically dead to the world. But the girl was still very interested. "Umm, Ruby?" she asked, placing her hand on top of hers to try and pry her off. "I-I'm kinda sensitive there at the moment."

"S-sorry!" she breathed, finally releasing Blake and drawing back in fear. "I… gosh, I'm sorry, did it hurt? The thing that it just did! That wasn't what I meant to do, I swear!"

"Hurt?" She couldn't help but chuckle at that remark, pulling the bottoms of her pyjamas back up again so she was hidden once more. "No, absolutely not. That felt  _amazing_ . It just gets a little achy afterward for a while."

"Oh, okay, I… okay." Finally, Ruby began to force herself to calm down, taking deep, slow breaths as she thought through the events. She herself was definitely fine, thought slightly rattled. Blake looked fine; in fact, better than fine. She looked all glowy and satisfied, a few droplets of sweat on her temple the only betrayal that she had recently exerted herself. With that evidence in front of her, she chanced a hesitant smile.

Which helped to soothe Blake’s nerves. "You… Do you want to… um…" Unsure of how to best ask, she had to pause. She desperately wanted to return the favour to her team mate, to satisfy her as much as she had just done so for herself. But that was too far at Ruby’s age! Instead, she thought of a better question to ask. "Do you want to kiss again?"

"Well… I kinda got your…" Gesturing to her face vaguely, Ruby mimed liquid spurting with her fingers. "Y'know? So, um, are you sure you still want to kiss me?"

"Oh, um… I got it." She chuckled nervously, fetching another tissue to clean the last amount off of her. There wasn't even a scream, or a remark of it being disgusting. But still… "I bet you think this is vile, huh?"

"Nope."

There were a couple of blinks of surprise, enough to make her pause the cleaning again. "R-really?"

"Nah." Ruby was definitely shaking with nervousness, but she was still smiling. "Okay, s-so it's nothing I've ever done before, and way different, but it's a good-different. I think. Maybe I need to think about it more, and later, when I'm not all drunkish." Then she caught Blake's wrist as it began to pull away with the tissue. "But either way, it's not 'vile' and I'm not mad or whatever about it, I just… wow, you really,  _really_ seemed to enjoy that!"

"You bet I did." The blush returned to her cheeks again, but she went back to cleaning the soft skin of Ruby's face again. This time a faint smile was across her lips. For the first time, she had been accepted for who she fully was. Ruby didn’t think she was disgusting at all.

She did wonder, however… did Ruby know what this feeling was like? Had she ever done the same thing to herself? "Do you… want to feel it, too?"

The younger girl's head cocked slightly to one side. "Feel what? Because I think I felt plenty for one night." Then her eyes went wide. "Did you mean feel the balls? Aren't there balls? Maybe you don't have them, since you're a girl… I don't know about this stuff." Laughing, she scratched the back of her head bashfully.

"No not that!" She laughed nervously, throwing the tissue away once Ruby was fully clean. "I mean… What it felt like for me, how much I enjoyed it. Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Oh, I… oh. But I don't have what you have. How can I…" Then she seemed to get what Blake meant at last. "Right. Um… that… wh-what are you offering to do, exactly?"

"Well, that depends…" She asked, leaning back in closer to the girl's face again, lips closing in on hers. But before they made contact… "Do you want to kiss again?"

Oddly enough, Ruby's face was now a lot rosier than it had been while stroking Blake's hardness. The proximity of lips to her lips made her heart speed back up. "P-please?"

With that, her lips reconnected with her leader’s. This time, it wasn't too long until she captured Ruby's top lip between hers, brushing her tongue delicately against it. Once more, her body weight shifted forward toward the girl, slowly pushing her backward onto the floor.

A tiny yelp of surprise flowed into Blake as Ruby felt the rug against her back through the thin material of her tank top, as breasts pushed down all over her own. The Faunus wasn't pulling any punches. Was it just that she felt compelled to "return the favour", or did she really, really like doing this so much that she became so very aggressive?

A hand ran upward into the mess of brown and red hair, another running down her sides. Ruby had a wonderful figure, one that she would gladly play around with all day if she was allowed. Wonderful curves, soft skin - not to mention how adorably short she was compared to herself.

And there was also another feature to her which her pyjamas brought on, one that was usually hidden behind her combat skirt; she had a wonderful backside. One which she eventually reached to when exploring her body.

The instant the hand passed over her rear end, Ruby's entire body tensed. Never before had she been touched this way. It was true that they were doing a lot of new things tonight, but it made her feel very, very different. Did she like it? Was it okay if she did? Again, heat began to prickle in the same area on her where she had given Blake pleasure, but she forced herself not to think about it. That was intimidating, trying to figure out what it meant. For now, she simply poured all of her effort into the kiss, wrapping her arms more fully around the firm, muscled back of her teammate.

The lips against hers parted a little more, tongue brushing against the top lip of her team mate, testing the waters to see if she would allow further contact. She didn't wish to push her further than what she wanted to do. If anything, they were just going to explore this together.

Ruby's lips also parted an instant later. This was  _real_ kissing, the kind that Yang had bragged to her about doing a year or two ago with someone she had never identified. And it was magical. The idea of a slithering tongue inside her mouth had sounded disgusting back then, but feeling it now, she craved more, and welcomed it inside with her own tongue, mewling quietly again while her hips began to twitch back and forth against another pair above hers.

The Faunus moaned once feeling the soft tongue encouraging her to enter her mouth, eagerly brushing against hers as their lips continued the heated battle against one another. But when she began to feel lips trying to push against hers, she knew that Ruby was ready. To confirm it further, the hand left her backside, slowly being brought around her hips, and then beginning to trail inward.

Shivering at the feeling of fingers on her inner thighs for the first time, Ruby's own hands clenched in Blake's hair and pyjama top. The wine wasn't letting her think about what was happening, wasn't letting her process it fully. It felt good, didn't it? Why was she worried about something feeling good?

The movements on her lips stopped for a moment, to allow the final test. Her hand began to rub against the softness she found between Ruby's legs, elated at how warm it was even beneath the fabric of her clothing. It wasn't anything she had ever felt before, or thought she ever would!

But she parted her lips from the girl's, leaving her a moment to catch her breath. "I won't go any further if you don't want me to… Just tell me to stop and I will."

It felt incredible. It felt terrifying. Her hips began to roll forward against the nimble fingers while her mouth tried to form a word, but only came up with, "Nnn…. nhhhh…"

"Is this okay?" Blake asked, the hand pushing up against her even more firmly, brushing up and downward into the softness with slight more speed.

"It… I…" Heat was building faster and faster, her eyes were watering. "Nn… n-NO!"

Suddenly, Ruby's leg spasmed and brought her knee up to defend herself out of instinct; Blake was overstimulating her, and she needed to curl in upon herself, recuperate for a few moments before she could handle things again.

Unfortunately, this action had an adverse side effect: the knee went directly into Blake's groin.

_"UNH!"_ Right away, the woman's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Even from a rather light hit, her hands immediately went down to between her legs. Her whole body then flopped over to one side away from Ruby as she groaned in pain.

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby burst out as she rolled over, reaching out with a trembling hand. "Blake, I- ugh, I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant to do! Are you okay?!"

"I… I'm fine." She lied, her own eyes struggling to open as she remained curled up in her ball. "I-it's all… G-good."

"Do you-" And despite the situation and her genuine feelings of remorse, the younger girl couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"Did you just-" Blake stopped herself, managing to force a small laugh of her own as the pain slowly began to wane. It was then that she remembered how Ruby was reacting to her. She was scared, and there were tears in her eyes. "I kinda… deserved that. Pushing too far."

"Yeah." Clearing her throat, she hurriedly continued, "Wait, no! Wh-what I meant to do was  _ask_ you to stop for a second, because it was getting to be too much, but for some reason my mouth wouldn't work so my body did the talking, and it was… I'm sorry, okay? I'm really super sorry I hurt you!"

"No no no, that's-!" But with another groan, she finally straightened her body out. Sure, she was still sensitive there, and in pain, but by now she could at least put it aside. Out of pressuring Ruby to go further than she was ready, or to be kicked in the crotch, what she received was the better option. "E-either way, it's fine. I didn't wanna push you like that, I’m sorry."

Smiling with just a touch of guilt lingering in her silver eyes, she bent down and kissed Blake's forehead. "Thing is, though… I was starting to like that. What you were doing."

"You were?" she asked, staring back up at the wonderful silver eyes above her. How could she have not noticed how beautiful Ruby was before? So many times, she had looked at her and thought she was cute, and sweet, and funny, but not how breathtakingly  _gorgeous_ her leader had always been.

"Maybe another time, we can do it again? When we're both sober?"

Her shoulder lifted shyly. "Umm… maybe we can?" Was her entire body blushing? It must be by now. "That s-seems smart." Then she poked Blake's hip, just close enough so her meaning was clear without touching the recently-damaged goods. "And we both know  _you_ had a great time."

"Y-yeah…" She chuckled, unable to help but feel self-conscious, shown obviously as she closed her legs against one another. But one matter at hand remained. "You know, isn't the tradition to spend the night with the person you were under Bristletoe with? So you wanna just… cuddle?"

Beaming down at her, Ruby didn't hesitate even an instant. "That sounds great! You want to, you sure? I can be kind of a cover-hog, but…" Then she looked around. "Here, or in my room? Oh wait, Weiss is in there…"

The sudden cheerful reply was a relief to her. At least there was no awkwardness after the mistake of pushing her so far. But then she looked around for a solution. "Maybe on the sofa? Can it fit us both?"

"Probably, if we squish together. Which was the plan, anyway." Luckily, there was always a blanket draped over the back of the couch – in this case, a colourful Dustmas quilt that Ruby's grandmother had made, which was always on display this time of year. They both got to hands and knees and climbed into the couch, Ruby squishing her back against Blake's front as she pulled the quilt over them.

It was a rather tight squeeze, but it didn't seem to affect Blake much. She rarely moved in her sleep anyway, so having another by her side made no difference. But she couldn't resist holding her arm around her, snuggling into the back of her head to get comfortable. "This okay?"

With a slight nod, Ruby held the arm against her stomach, delighting in the closeness. "Mmm…" Some part of her had been needing this for quite a while. Perhaps it was because at her age, she never got this sort of attention from her father or Yang anymore. It was for different reasons with Blake, but that made it no less beautiful.

Then she felt her feet brush against Blake's and snickered quietly. "Your toes are cold!"

She had a cruel idea. "What? These?" she asked, bringing one of her legs up to brush the freezing cold toes against the back of her leg.

Instantly, Ruby was shoving a wad of quilt in front of her mouth while she squealed, legs flailing almost enough to pitch her into the floor. When the intensity had dwindled, she turned to pant over her shoulder, "Stop it, we're supposed to be cuddling until we fall asleep!"

However, her radiant smile somewhat undermined her reprimand. The smile was mirrored on Blake's face as she merely leant forward, managing to kiss the girl's cheek. Then she finally got settled for the rest of the night, cuddling against the warmer girl by her side. This was something she hadn't felt in years. Not since her first partner.

"Goodnight, Ruby," she whispered.

"Night, Blakey. Merry Dustmas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: watersports, brief handjob, fellatio, sack fondling, swallowing.
> 
> The first scene of this chapter was written solo by NaughtyButWeiss specifically for RuBee. Hope you like it!

**=Chapter 4**

Not having consumed alcohol before – at least not in large quantities – Ruby was not expecting to wake up in the middle of the night with an urgent, all-consuming need to use the bathroom. But she wasn’t going to ignore the call of nature. So up she dragged herself, only wobbling slightly as she moved down the hall.

Once sitting on the toilet, a few memories came back to her and she giggled sleepily. Something special had happened between her and Blake. Was that weird? On the one hand, she was her teammate, and a girl. On the other… 

“Blake,” she sighed dreamily, propping up her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees. No, it didn’t feel weird at all. It felt like a dream come true – literally, considering she had already had a sexy dream about the sultry, dark-haired beauty. 

And had been having another when she woke up. Not a long one, just a little about kissing. Of course, because it was a dream Blake had grown a dick from her forehead, but within the dream Ruby had only thought that was funny and gave it a little pat.

Just when she was finishing up, the door creaked open. This was her home; she wasn’t used to having to lock the bathroom door at all, because her dad always knocked, and her sister just made some crack about her butt stinking if she barged in on her accidentally before backing out. Who was going to intrude on her? Weiss?

No, it was Blake. Of course it was. She almost looked like she were asleep, the way her eyes were closed, head lolling just a little as she stumbled toward the toilet once the door was shut.

“Blake!” she hissed softly. “What are you doing?”

“Jz gago,” she mumbled as she fiddled with the front of her pyjamas. 

“What? I couldn’t h…”

Ruby didn’t even get the chance to finish her statement before she was staring at the same throbbing erection she had already played with once that night. Her throat worked to swallow hard. Was Blake asking for more? She hadn’t said so, and didn’t seem to be advancing on her. It was just a very strange situation.

Unfortunately, she got her answer a few seconds later. Having been taking a breath to ask a new question, she couldn’t quite suppress the shriek of surprise… when Blake peed in her face.

“AAACK! What are you _doing?!”_

No response. Blake remained completely unfazed, as if she were doing something completely normal. Worse yet, she began to hum a vague little tune as the strong stream of warm liquid flowed all over Ruby’s face and neck, then her hands when she finally brought them up to block the worst of the damage. Was she out of her mind?!

No. She was  _sleepwalking_ . All of a sudden, that word poked through into the front of Ruby’s mind, and she peered around her hands as the stream lost a little of its force, hitting her in the chest now and soaking her tank top. Blake wasn’t awake – at least, not fully. She had just enough wherewithal to make it into the bathroom and stand over the toilet before she let loose, but not to realise it was already occupied.

“Oh Gooooood,” she groaned as she weathered this private humiliation. But now that she was past the initial shock, it actually wasn’t as bad as she would have thought; the room smelled pretty rank, but otherwise she just felt warm for now. In fact… 

She felt especially warm in one location. Not due to the splashing liquid, but due to what had delivered it onto her person. Having Blake hard as a rock right in front of her was still pretty arousing, despite the circumstances. 

Finally, Blake’s bladder was empty and she simply stood there, wobbling slightly as if not sure what to do next. Ruby cleared her throat, glancing around at her body; all of her clothes were soaked, save her back and some spots on her pajama pants. Disgusting as it was, some part of her couldn’t help letting one little thought through that made her budding heat the tiniest bit worse:

_You are literally covered in Blake. And she did it with her dick._

“O-ooh,” she groaned as she felt a throb between her thighs, and a tingle in her hardening nipples. Her eyes kept flicking between the twitching length and the face of the mostly-asleep Faunus. “Do you, um… do you feel better?”

“Mmhh.”

“That’s good.” She took a little square of toilet paper and blotted the tip of the cock, her other hand wrapping around the shaft to hold it steady. “Maaaaybe you should go back to bed?”

“Nnhnn.” That seemed like a noise of agreement. But when she tried to move, she groaned again, hips thrusting into Ruby’s hand. “Mmhh…”

A fresh blush broke out over Ruby’s face as she felt her friend begin to get herself off with the hand. That was  _so hot!_ However, she couldn’t let it continue. Even though they had let a few things happen while they were both drunk, one of them being  _unconscious_ was another story. So despite a heart full of regrets, she eased her fingers from around the cock.

“Th-then go to bed,” she told her in a chipper tone.

“Nnoo…” Her hips moved forward until the shining red tip was grinding against Ruby’s chin. “More…”

This was a greater test of the poor horny girl’s resolve. Blake wanted more… and it was so close to her mouth. Her curiosity about doing such a thing could be sated right then and there! A sigh fell from her as she shivered, breathing in the pungent scent, lips turning in its direction already. However, she managed to force herself just to kiss it before she sat backwards.

“No. You go to bed. Now.”

“Mmmkay.” A little nod that almost made Blake fall over had Ruby reaching up to just barely push a fingertip into her stomach. Then Blake turned and clawed her way out of the door, thudding her way down the hall.

“Great,” Ruby sighed as she looked down at herself. She was revved up and ready to go, _and_ completely soaked with pee. “And I don’t even have a squeegee!”

The worst part was actually cleaning the bathroom. Once her clothes were stripped off and sitting in the bottom of the tub, she had to fish the cleaning supplies from under the sink and go to work, getting up as much of it as she could find. After that, taking a quick shower was pretty much a breeze. 

“Never again,” she muttered as she tiptoed into her room, careful not to wake Weiss as she retrieved a clean pair of pyjamas. “No more wine! Ever! GOD!”

However, she couldn’t be angry at Blake. Especially not when she saw her lying on the couch as if nothing had happened, eyes closed as she breathed softly. Her lips pulled into a smile as she crawled under the blanket next to her, settling it around the both of them and basking in her body heat.

“You owe me,” she whispered softly into Blake’s hair before rolling over to be spooned. Blake did not respond.

* * *

 

"And just WHAT on Remnant is THIS?!"

The shrill voice of Weiss Schnee was not quite how Ruby would have chosen to start the following morning. Especially not with a thousand jackhammers thundering behind her eyelids.

"Ughhhh… wh… what are you… what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock!" Weiss growled. When one of said eyelids peeled open, it was to observe the heiress towering over the couch with a cappuschneeno in one hand and her hip in the other. "And instead of being up and helping us make breakfast, here you are being entirely inappropriate with Blake!"

_Blake_ . So much had happened last night! Everything was beginning to come back to her, but before she could fully filter through it all, another pressing matter came to her attention: namely, something that was literally pressing. Against her rear. Something  _rigid_ .

"Oh crap," she breathed.

The feline Faunus slowly managed to open her eyes also, immediately going to grasp her head. "Uuuugh… How many did we have last night?"

"Too much,” Yang asked from the kitchen, the sound of sizzling from the already frying eggs and bacon filling the air. “Do you even know where you're sleeping – or who you’re sleeping with? And you better say the right answer, Belladonna!"

"O-oh…" And then she noticed Ruby was right in front of her, or more felt it. She seemed to have been grinding her sex against Ruby's backside. What a situation to wake up to!  _"Oh."_

"Well?" Weiss demanded. "Aren't you going to join us, or are you too busy with your literal romantic entanglement?"

"Weiss!" Ruby hissed in annoyance. There had to be something she could say, some way to stall! But what? "I… we just woke up, give us a break!"

"Why didn't you come to bed last night? I was surprised when I woke up and rolled over and saw that cot you took so much time making up for yourself was empty."

"W-we- it got too late, and I didn't want to wake you up!" No way was she going to tell Weiss that she  _could_ have returned to that cot after she cleaned the bathroom, but chose to return to Blake’s side. Her cheeks were beginning to grow warmer as she tried to shift away from Blake's arousal, but there was nothing doing – not without making it readily apparent that something odd was going on, at any rate.

Each wriggle was only making things even worse for Blake, as well. It only made her want to moan out, or at least sigh heavily. She had to fix this somehow. Bringing her hand out from around Ruby's shoulders, she slid it downward between her sex and Ruby's backside, trying to shuffle back to help. 

"I-it was about 4am by the time we crashed. Didn’t want to wake you, like… Ruby said."

"Fascinating," Weiss said with a huge false smile. "Thank you for sharing. Now, shall we examine why you haven't got up while telling me such a nail-biting yarn?"

"NO!" Ruby squeaked as she felt the hand slide along her back. "I mean, ummm… it's j-just so warm under this quilt! Besides, it's Dustmas, can't we be lazy for a few minutes?"

That was when Weiss began to look truly suspicious, rather than merely teasing them. "Why are you two suddenly so chummy?"

They were about to get found out if they didn't think of something fast. And if Ruby got up, something even more awful would be discovered. "Because… Um…" She quickly looked around, trying to come up with some excuse, but then spotting once again… "Because Bristletoe! That's the tradition isn't it? Spend the night with who you're under it with! A-and the kissing part, thanks to you guys, was already done last night so… Tadaaaaah?"

One of Weiss's pale eyebrows went up. "People really still do that old Bristletoe tradition? You know that was partly invented so barbaric old societies could marry off unwanted cousins, right?"

“L-learn something new every day,” Blake muttered weakly.

"Wh-what are we without our traditions?" Ruby laughed breathily as the hardness ground against her. She was doing her best to take long, slow breaths, to calm her racing heart. To ignore the part of herself that wanted to spread her legs just enough to trap the throbbing sex between her thighs. "Now if you can go help my sis with breakfast, we'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"I don't do menial labour." The suspicion was prominent in her eyes, but Weiss finally turned and padded back into the kitchen, sipping at the mug as she rounded the corner and went out of sight.

"Oh thank DUST," Blake whispered, finally making an effort to shuffle upright again. Each wriggle of Ruby's ass had made the arousal even worse, and when she got up, the rigidness of her length was exceedingly obvious. But how would she escape without the others knowing? "I gotta get outta here! To the bathroom, maybe? Can you distract them?"

"They're distracted right now," Ruby whispered, standing and edging around the sofa, keeping herself between the door and the tent that was pitched next to the couch. She was trying not to think too hard about said bathroom and what had last transpired there. "Go for it, quick!"

Blake didn't need to be told twice. Right away, she ran as quickly as she could off toward the restroom, leaving behind a rather confused pair of girls in the kitchen.

"Well, someone needed to pee real bad…" The blonde smirked, finishing up the eggs and bacon to place on the plates.

"Yeah," Ruby laughed nervously. "You know, I'm just gonna go help her!"

"HELP her?!" Weiss demanded.

"Check on her! I meant  _check_ on her! And, um, I wanna wash up when she’s done!" Knowing that trying to speak more would only make things worse, she pounded back through the living room.

"You have a sink in the kitchen, too!" Weiss shouted after her.

Having just managed to grab her clothes from the other room, the Faunus was still in the middle of getting changed when Ruby knocked on the door. Quickly yanking up a new pair of underwear as fast as she could, she gaped down at her half-hard morning wood and then back at the door again.

"Blake? Blake, let me in!"

"D-don't!" she begged, next pulling on her shorts. At least that would hide herself… for now. "I'm still, uh… n-not decent!"

"Yeah, but if… you wanted some help?" Squeezing her eyes shut in mortification, she forced herself to keep whispering, "It s-seemed like you might need a, um, hand!"

_"Are you nuts?!"_ She couldn't help but blurt out in the middle of putting her shirt on. Did Ruby even understand what she was offering? What it was doing to her? In one way, she wanted to say ‘yes’, to get it over and done with, but in another… "I-I don't think that's a good idea, your sister and Weiss are right in the kitchen!"

"These walls aren't  _that_ thin!" Sighing, she jiggled the handle impatiently. "And doesn't this make more sense than you trying to hide it at the breakfast table?"

"I-it isn't that obvio-" But when looking down, her voice fell silent. It was even more prominent than it had been the previous night. White shorts were a terrible idea, it seemed. "I suppose that's true… but what if I mess you up again for breakfast?!"

Fact of the matter was, they were in Ruby's home. Nowhere was barred to her. Also, she knew it like the back of her hand, and Blake's indecision was making her a little impatient. Applying just the right amount of pressure, she pushed the handle down hard, drew it inward, and then turned the knob. The lock clicked open, and she slipped inside. Much to the surprise of the Faunus inside, who was just in the middle of tying her bow in the mirror when she heard the door.

"WAH?!" When seeing the girl's reflection in the mirror she turned around in an instant, pinned right back against the sink. Of course, that made her obvious hardness visible to Ruby. Eyes wide with fear and worry, she kept back from the younger girl as best she could. "Ruby, please!"

"Wow," Ruby breathed as she leaned back against the door, locking it again. "I thought it was the wine making me remember it being that big, but nope! You are definitely…  _woooow!"_

"Really? Your sister and best friend are just in the kitchen and you're complementing my… m-my dick size?!" If anything, it was the shock that was making her so panicked. One of her hands went up to cover her face as she thought to herself, the other trying to cover up her obvious bulge. "You do know what you're doing to me, when you 'give me a hand', right?"

Ruby ducked her head slightly. She had been about to approach her friend, but now she was having second thoughts. "No, I… sorry, Blake, I really thought I could help you make it better! Sh-should I leave you alone?"

Although that was the favourable option, she looked downward again. The last thing she wanted to do was offend her friend. Especially when she was only trying to help. "N-no… You're trying to help, I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk."

"You're being hung over, and… and distracted. It's okay." But then she was kneeling on the floor in front of Blake, kissing the back of her hand. "But we don't have a lot of time before somebody's gonna come knocking and ask what's taking so long!"

"Y-yeah, you're right about that at least," she confessed, finally drawing her hand away from herself, unbuttoning her shorts and unzipping them. "B-but are you sure about this? I mean… I can handle it myself, don't feel forced to… you know."

But Ruby was already drawing Blake out of the underwear, grasping the girth and pumping her hand up and down along it. So happy she was awake to welcome the attentions this time. "You're the one in my hands, right? I don't feel forced. In fact, I…" Squirming slightly, she whispered, "Promise not to make fun of me?"

Already she was at her friend's mercy, her own hands quickly reaching back and grasping the sink behind her as she tried to stand as still as possible. Ruby was certainly quick to tell one what she wanted! Managing to hear her plea, however, she looked down to her through half-closed eyes, cheeks red and rosy. "P-promise! I mean, what room do I have to judge?"

"So I get why  _you_ like this," she breathed as she pumped harder and harder, glancing between the ruddy bell end and Blake's slack-jawed expression. "But I really,  _really_ like doing it, too, and I know that part of it's because it makes you happy, but… but it's more than that for me, and I don't understand why. Why is this the most fun I've ever had?"

Gasping for breath, she leaned backward once again to try and keep her composure. The faster Ruby was pumping, the more difficult it was to concentrate on what she was actually saying. But she understood. The reason she was enjoying it was the very same reason Blake wished to return the favour. To make her happy, to revel in the expression of filling her sexual partner with pleasure. As crazy as it was that little Ruby was said partner.

"W-why do you think… I wanted to see if you-  _ah!_ \- wanted me to… pay you back?"

Blushing, Ruby didn't have a ready way to acknowledge that offer. But then another thought came to her: right before said offer, something had happened. All over her face and hand. It was going to happen again, and make just as big of a mess, if not bigger. The tangy flavour of Blake’s skin came back to her as she pumped and thought. There was only one thing she could do that would work to both their advantage, and it was what she had been craving since she was sleepwalking.

"Hnnhh," she whispered as her tongue trailed along the underside of Blake's length. This time, it went from where it met the soft sack all the way to the tip.

A rather loud moan nearly escaped the lips of the Faunus. If she hadn't quickly reached to cover her mouth, they would have been caught for sure! She could only watch as the girl teased and played with her most intimate part, pumping it and licking it. It was almost too much to handle once again.

But Ruby wasn't through exploring. As her lips and tongue teased the tip the stroking continued, her free hand slid into the underwear to gently cup the two fragile globes which hung beneath. They were warmer and far softer than she could possibly have expected, and she glanced up at Blake as she whispered, "Is… is this okay still?"

A frantic nod followed, all moans being silenced behind her hand. It was more then alright. The delicate touch was enough to drive her insane as it was shooting more and more pleasure through her veins. And yet still not enough to finish!

Blake didn't seem to have a problem with literally anything Ruby tried. Going for broke and unable to resist the scent that was now even more pungent than it had been the night previous, she wrapped both lips around the tip, drawing it into her mouth.

"MFFF!!" Her eyes snapped wide open when feeling the soft lips around her sex. Ruby was tasting her! Should she allow her to do that? Was it the right thing to do? The decision was made all the more difficult by how phenomenal it felt. Warm, wet lips completely enveloping her head, tongue gradually licking the underside. She could only let it continue. "MMM! MMMM!!"

Encouraged by the sounds coming from above her, Ruby began to move faster, lick more and take more of it in. The jerking of the hand brought the member up to push into Ruby's top teeth and she winced, but didn't know whether or not that caused severe pain or merely momentary discomfort. Why was this so gratifying, even though it was the strangest thing she had ever done?

Once the momentary discomfort of teeth disappeared, the woman's grip on the sink got tighter as she felt her climax approaching. And there would be nothing she could do to stop herself this time. But Ruby still had her in her mouth!

"Ruby! I-it's… It's coming!" This time she managed to warn her, taking her hand from her mouth to brush against the girl's hair gently. Would she continue what she was doing despite the warning?

"Yeah?" Ruby panted as she drew back. The part of the member that glistened showed that he had taken about a third of it into her mouth; any more than that, and she probably would choke. But she knew what she meant to do from the beginning. "Do it, Blake. F-fill me up with what went on my face last night! I want to try it, s-see what it's like! I want to drink you!" 

And with that, she again took the head inside as she furiously stroked, hand bumping into her own nose as she fondled the soft jewels in the underwear, tongue rolling all over the taut, ruddy skin.

"Ah! Yes! YES!" Everything was building faster then she ever thought. But almost every part of her was being treated like a queen; her head was being licked and enveloped in the small wet mouth, hand was pumping up and down her shaft, whilst another fondled below. Even without all that, the demand itself had almost been enough.

_"R-RUBY!"_ she called out, before her sex twitched in the hand below, spewing out more of the warm white seed it had spat out the night previously, this time heading right to her throat.

"MPHLG!" It was the only noise Ruby could make as he sticky fluid poured into her, thick and rich. Luckily, it was not nearly so much as had spilled out the night previous, and nothing compared to the piss, but it still felt like more than she could handle. Determination kept her from spilling a single drop, and she swallowed a huge mouthful, shivering as it went down.

Just at the moment she was finally pulling back, satisfied that what was left in her mouth wouldn't spill, there came a knock at the door. "What are you two up to in there?!" 

Of course: Weiss. Of course, Blake was utterly breathless thanks to Ruby's actions. As much as she wanted to get changed as fast as possible, get back out there, whenever she tried to move her legs quivered. But what excuse could she give?

"I-I'm just about to get in the shower!" she called. That covered one of them at least, but what would Ruby do? The girl looked up with a shrug. Her mouth was entirely full, throat closed off! What else  _could_ she do?

"Well, hurry it up in there! Wait, why isn't the water running?"

"I-I just haven’t started it running yet! Leave me alone!" she called out toward the door again, before tending to the business at hand. Only to notice there was nothing to clean. Ruby had swallowed everything, and there was nothing on the head to get rid of. In fact, she could even reach down and pack herself back away into her underwear, which she did so rather hastily.

As Blake did so, Ruby ran the faucet to add weight to her claim that she was still getting ready. Also, she took the opportunity to rinse out her mouth, because no matter how much she did or didn't enjoy the experience, she couldn't talk that way.

"Fine! And what is Ruby doing in there with you?"

"Brushing my teeth!" Ruby finally managed to half-gargle. Remarkably, this actually lent the claim more believability.

"Suit yourselves – even though that doesn't make any sense since you're  _about to eat breakfast!"_

"J-just give us a minute!" Spitting into the sink, Ruby raised back up and wiped her face on the towel. Then she cupped her hands in the water as she whispered, "So, um… how do you feel now?"

With her face flushed, Blake turned back toward her friend, hunching up her shoulders as she shyly confessed,  _"So_ much better. How the hell did you know how to do that?"

"Hmm," Ruby giggled, surprised at how happy that little statement made her. Then, after a lengthy, contented pause, she tossed a huge handful of water directly at Blake's face.

In an unlikely response, she let out a loud mewl when splashed with water, then followed by laughter. "Hey, that's not fair!"

Cheeks stretched with the force of her smile, Ruby said, "Well, you have to look like you actually took a shower, don't you? Luckily, I already had one last night."

Despite it being the excuse she herself gave, that wasn't a factor she had considered. So shrugging her shoulders, she could only smile at Ruby as she wandered over to the sink, pouring more water over her hair.

"Enjoy your Dustmas breakfast, Ruby."

Ruby was all set to say "I will" before her mischievous streak reared its head. "Didn't I already do that?"

“Sh-shut up.” As she started blotting her recently-dampened hair, trying to ignore the fresh little throb from her recently-spent cock at the way Ruby had phrased that, Blake suddenly stood upright. “Wait a minute. What do you mean, you already had a shower last night?”

“O-oh, is that Weiss calling again? Gotta go!” 

“Ruby, wait! HEY! _RUBY!!!”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: awkward public boner, sexy underwear.

**=Chapter 5**

A few months later, Ruby's birthday had come and gone. She had a small party of her own back at the Xiao Long residence, this time with not as much alcohol. But now, she was old enough to drink. And to do other things.

Not that it was something Blake Belladonna had acted upon. Since Dustmas, they hadn't had another such encounter. Not even a kiss. It seemed that an entire morning of Weiss and Yang flinging accusations at them sort of scared them off from pursing anything more. But it made no difference; if anything, Blake enjoyed her company and friendship all the more in those months. Despite how much fun Dustmas was, Blake didn't think to bring it back up. Not until her friend made the first move. After her negative reaction to a wandering hand, it was only fair that way. 

And as agreed, for her birthday treat, she's taken her on a rather small trip around Vale. It was such a simple request that Blake didn’t dare refuse it, even though she privately hoped to find something a little more special to do for her while they explored.

"So we've been to the weapon stores, Dust Till Dawn, Tukson’s… where next?"

"Maybe we should grab a bite to eat!" Ruby chirped happily, reaching out and snaring Blake's hand. This was the most contact they had enjoyed since the bathroom that morning, though they had done it with increasing regularity. "What sounds good to you?"

"No, it's  _your_ birthday, Ruby. You should choose." As much as she wanted to say ‘fish’, she understood not everyone had her taste for it. The birthday girl ought to have something she loved. "Something sweet? I know a place that does a good strawberry sundae."

"Whaaaaah!" Ruby gasped, glowing. "Do they… do they crumble up cookies on top?! Oh, that's the best! Let's go, let's go, where is it?!"

"Hey hey, alright, alright!" she laughed, leading her up the road along the various pathways to get to where she had in mind, cutting through various different alleyways along the way. 

Soon they were seated in a small restaurant, Ruby bouncing up and down and Blake humouring her. The menu was not strictly dessert items, as it turned out, but their dessert list was extensive. They found a booth near the window, where the Vale sun could smile down on them as they waited to be served.

"I'll have one hot dog and a glass of water, and then your triple-decker strawberry sundae with bananas, cookie crumbs, and extra whipped cream!" she blurted at the waitress before she had finished asking if they were ready to order.

"Sorry, she's just a bit excited," Blake chuckled, remaining calm throughout looking at the menu. Was there anything she actually wanted? "Just your fish-and-chips for me, please."

Once the server had disappeared off into the kitchen, Ruby turned back to Blake and said, "So! Um… that party was…" Dropping her voice, she whispered, "Yang should never be given both beer  _and_ fireworks."

"I had a feeling something like that would happen, a fireproof woman in control of fireworks; what could possibly go wrong?" She laughed, folding her hands atop the table.

"Everything!" Ruby chuckled in return. The server brought two glasses of water and nipped back into the kitchens, and Ruby drummed her fingers on either side of her glass. Thoughtful for a second. 

"Hmm? What’s up?"

"I'm, um… I was wondering about something." As she went on, her voice got steadily quieter, and her head hunched down lower. "Is there… a reason you haven't w-wanted to kiss me the past few months? Or be alone with me for more than a few minutes? Or anything like that?"

Of course, that wasn't what Blake expected. At all.

"I wasn't sure if you were ready," she admitted. "Or if maybe it was just a drunken mistake you made, a-and you wanted me to leave it alone from then on. So I thought I'd let you make the first move instead of being pushy again."

"But I'm not… I don't make moves. I have no moves! Moves are not what I do! I mean, outside of the battlefield." Ruby shrugged one shoulder. "And I guess when you didn't try to kiss me or anything again, I just figured… yeah, too much wine. That's fine if it's true! So, um, I guess that's… what I wanted to ask. Yep."

"Well…" She was visibly blushing, leaning in toward the girl to whisper to her, "I know it sounds stupid, but I'm also kind of… afraid? Because we're both girls, and I’m the way I am – and then at the time, you were underage. If Yang found out… well, let's just say I'd have ended up like that fence she decided to throw a rocket at!"

Wincing at the mental image, Ruby whispered back, "Y-yeah, all of those things are true, I guess. But I don’t think it sounds stupid. Sure, I wasn't expecting to like kissing a girl, but that's mostly because I never thought about it before. Do we have to care about that other stuff, though? If we decide not to do anything about w-what we did before, I want it to be  _our_ decision, not somebody else's."

She made a good point. Making a choice based on how she thought other people would feel about it was ridiculous. Ruby was old enough to decide what she wanted – hell, she was their team leader!

Clearly, they both enjoyed their tryst under the Bristletoe, alongside the other events that happened. And the girl was very beautiful, and cute, and fun to hang out with. Everything she could ever want.

"…I do really like you, Ruby," she managed to breathe as she took hold of Ruby’s hands, holding her breath afterward.

"And I like you, too." Blushing and grinning, she shrugged and continued in a brighter tone of voice, "So maybe we kinda messed up at the start there and went too fast, but can't we start over? Just let things flow naturally? I'm up for that if you are."

Just then, however, the waitress brought out their hot dog and fish and laid them in front of their respective table settings. Within an instant, she let go of Ruby's hand. Not that she realised it may offend the younger girl. Unlike Ruby, it seemed with the affairs of love, Blake was extremely private. No one knew of her past relationships; Ruby was the only one to know she had a partner in that way previously at all. With Ruby, at least there was reason to hide it in public; some people still weren't comfortable with homosexual relationships, despite it being such a small portion of the global community. But hiding her past experiences from the person she now shared everything with was silly.

Ruby did in fact flinch when her hand was released, but she tried to hide the reaction behind her hot dog. They didn't say much until the sundae was brought out, and then they both gasped.

"This… is the biggest, most awesome thing I've ever seen in my life!" she squealed as she gazed at the lumps of ice cream so covered in toppings that she almost couldn't see any of it. "How do they serve this to a single person?!"

"I knew you'd love it here." Blake grinned. 

Even when Ruby was well into her ice cream, she was still going on her fish, savouring the delicious flavours on her tongue. And the fries were also cooked wonderfully. The younger girl only had eyes for her dessert until she was about halfway through it and Blake had polished off her meal. Then she paused with her spoon halfway to her mouth, thought for a minute, and held it out to Blake.

"Wanna bite?"

"Oh, you don't mind?" she asked, looking down at the spoonful of strawberry ice cream, cookie crumbs spilling to the tablecloth. "It's your gift, you know."

"What's the fun of getting a dessert bigger than your head if you can't share it?"

"Well… Alright." She couldn't argue with that logic! Besides, it looked fabulous. And so she leaned across the table, taking the spoon full of desert into her mouth.

It was heaven. Unlike any ice cream he had tasted before, it was deliciously creamy, and light on her tongue. And the cookie crumbs added to the texture to overall deliver a wonderful flavour. Unable to help herself, her eyes closed in content. "Mmm…"

Giggling slightly at Blake's blissful expression, Ruby whispered, "Um, you can let go of the spoon and I'm pretty sure the ice cream stays in your mouth."

"Mm??" With that, she let the spoon fall from her mouth, giggling contentedly as she swallowed. "Holy shit. That was too good!"

That was the moment Ruby became glad they had picked a booth seat instead of chairs. Scooting closer, she dipped into the bowl for another bite and held it out for Blake. "Say 'ahhh'…"

Rolling her eyes, she gave in to the younger girl's demand, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. "Aaaaahhhh!"

"Nyooom!" Ruby said as she thrust the spoon inside.

"MFF!" Of course, she was surprised by the sudden intrusion of the spoon, but giggled as she quickly swallowed what was on the spoon. Snorting and cackling, Ruby dipped the spoon back into the bowl but then noticed something. 

"Oh, you have…" Leaning in, she licked a tiny fleck of ice cream from the corner of Blake's mouth.

Blake blushed when feeling her tongue so close to her mouth. It bought back memories of their first night together, and where else that tongue was…

But those memories triggered a most unwanted reaction, as she could already feel herself becoming warm below. "Damnit…"

Ruby drew back, biting her bottom lip and raising her eyebrows at Blake in a questioning way. She wasn't quite yet aware that anything was truly wrong; she just knew she had flustered Blake slightly with her boldness, which had been the goal.

"Ruby…" She spoke quietly, quickly looking around the restaurant to make sure no one was watching them or could overhear. Thankfully, they were all tucked into their meals and ice cream and took no notice of their surroundings. Blake leaned toward her ear, whispering quietly, "Keep that up and I’ll have a problem… uh, down there."

"Hm?" Then she seemed to catch on to what sort of "problem" Blake meant. "Oh? Wait,  _here?!_ Wh-why?"

"You licking me." She looked around once again, suddenly feeling really self-conscious, one of her hands reaching down to cover herself as well. "I’ll be fine, but c-can you dial back with the flirting for a while? Just because… that definitely makes this condition worse."

Now Ruby was also looking around the restaurant cautiously. The few people there were at least four or five tables away. Added into that was the short tablecloth; it wasn't long enough to conceal her legs entirely, but certainly nobody could see that "problem" they were discussing.

"Um… okay, so I know I helped you before, but h-how can I help you now? This is kinda different!"

Managing to spot that the bathroom wasn't so far, she looked over to it, and then back to Ruby. "Look, you stay here and eat your dessert, I'll run to the bathroom and, um… take care of it."

"Really, it's that bad already?" Without thinking, Ruby reached under the table to press her hand against Blake. It wasn't quite fully aroused yet, but she could tell their conversation was making it steadily worse. "Whoa…"

_"R-Ruby!!"_ she suddenly burst out, shuffling away from her by instinct. But her shout had gotten the attention of one of the waiters who looked over to their table. Able to sense the problem was only going to get worse, Blake quickly shuffled to the end of the seat. "I-I'm sorry, I have to- I gotta… Sorry." 

And with that, she made a quick dash for the bathroom. Even when Ruby's goal was to only fluster her, it had worked too well, it seemed. But why did Ruby set her off so easily from barely doing anything at all?

"Blake!" Ruby hissed, but couldn't bring herself to speak any louder or say any more. Guilt shot through her chest. True, she hadn't meant to do anything of that nature, but she also couldn't stand knowing that her friend was dealing with something so difficult and it was as a result of something she did. A repeat of what happened in their bathroom on Dustmas also seemed to be unwise, given how upset Blake had seemed. Could she do nothing right?

* * *

It took quite a while for Blake to reappear again. Thankfully she had calmed down before her situation worsened, especially after washing her face with the cold water of the sink. There were words of apology when she had eventually returned, and all was back to well again as they finished dessert.

But on their walk back home, the Faunus kept thinking to herself. She couldn't keep doing that to Ruby, running off with no explanation, shying away and shutting her out. Ruby by now knew her better than anyone else, even more than her best friend and battle partner. 

But there was one other person who knew her just as much, the very reason she acted that way. The reason she was so skittish about starting another relationship at all.

"Ruby?" she asked, walking by her side. "Have I ever told you about my partner before I came to Beacon?"

Looking up from her scroll, which she had just been checking, Ruby blinked at her companion. "Not that I can remember. Then again, I can be pretty scatterbrained sometimes."

"Well… I worked very closely with this guy. His name was Adam. We did quite a few raids together for the White Fang, protests, demonstrations. We were…" As she went on, she looked down, staring at her feet as they continued their journey. "We were close."

"Okay," Ruby prompted gently. She could tell this wasn't easy for Blake, but without further details she didn't quite know what else to say.

"Of course, we used to share our sleeping quarters. I didn't trust any of the other members, but Adam… I trusted him more than anyone. And the feeling was mutual, or so I thought." Her pace slowed as she delved deeper into her memories. "We were together a while, and when things were developing, we thought we'd… go further. But when he discovered what made me different from other women, he… he suddenly wasn't as kind as I thought. Or as trustworthy."

"Oh, Blake," Ruby breathed, hand closing around her upper arm gently. "That's not fair. Did he… hurt you, or anything?"

"No, not… physically." She looked back up again, and to the silver eyes looking back at her, then out in the direction they were walking. "He demanded I leave, put me in a group with men I didn't know. None of them did anything, but I was rather scared they would. Slowly, more of the members began making snide comments, giving me dirty looks. I knew he'd told a few, but of course, a rumour like that spreads."

A nauseated look flashed across the younger girl's face as she took in the thought of that. "So he… he punished you by outing you? Just for having different junk? But that's crazy, you have the same junk he has! Why would any of them care? I don't understand…"

The girl's naivety forced another chuckle from Blake. "Not everyone is as open minded as you, Ruby. Most of them called me a freak. Most of them made comments about me being some form of sex object, some even described what they wanted to do to ‘put me in my place’. It was humiliating. I don't think Adam meant for as many people to know as wound up knowing, but the fact he just tossed me aside over that… it hurt. And that's why I don't want people to know. I don't want anyone else just… Not liking me anymore over something I was born with and can’t do much about."

"Well…" Ruby's sentence died in her throat. It was true that other people thought differently from her, and she couldn't do anything about that or about Blake's past. All she could do in the moment was reassure her about the present and the future.

"Blake, I like you. A lot. And I can't deny finding out you're a little different was a surprise, but I mean, sometimes people have silver eyes and sometimes they have cat ears, or tails, and sometimes they have both boobs and a deal. That's just… it's details. Who people are on the inside is the important part, and I know not everybody's smart enough to understand that, but I am, and… and I think Weiss and Yang would probably understand, too. They're pretty smart."

"That is true. But…" She looked down again. "I just didn't see it important for them to know, you know? I'm not sleeping with them, so why is it important?"

"No, no, I'm not-" Squirming, she leaned in slightly to add, "I didn't mean you  _had_ to tell them. Just that  _if_ they found out, they wouldn't be like those White Fang guys. That's all."

"Ah… well, you’re probably right. Thanks." She smiled. Soon after, she locked her arm around Ruby's, leaning against her as they walked. "For the record… I like you, too."

Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, I'm pretty likable, huh?"

"You are. And humble." This time she leant in closer toward her ear, whispering rather quietly. "Another thing… you can help me out when we get back, if you wanted. J-just if you’re interested; if you aren’t, that’s fine."

Sputtering and flushing bright red, she whispered, "C-could I? I mean… are you sure you want me to? Because the other times it was just kind of a thing that happened, so I w-wanna make sure you really want my help!"

"Well I…" She too began to blush at the thought. Thankfully this time, it didn't cause any embarrassing results whilst they were on their way back, but she confessed, "I really,  _really_ enjoyed it… and I have to admit, I’ve thought about it a lot since then.”

“Really?! You thought about… me?” After a few more paces, she whispered, “Do you think about me while taking care of it?” Blake’s silence said it all, and she grinned. “That’s hot.”

“Yeah. I'm kinda curious to help you in the same way one day, if that makes sense?"

“ _What?!”_ When Blake didn’t answer, she gulped. "Well, I'm still not ready for that, I don't think… maybe I am? Wow, this wasn't what I was expecting to think about later today when I woke up!" Swallowing, lowered her voice as she responded, "But… can I explore a little? Explore you? Because it’s my turn to confess… I k-keep thinking about it. When I'm falling asleep, or in the shower, and it makes me kind of f-feel how you must have felt last Dustmas, s-so… whatever that means, I hope it's a good thing!"

"If you want to, of course. I don't wanna rush you into anything." She smiled, taking the younger girl's hand for the final stretch home. Yes, Ruby was now old enough to do this sort of thing, but after her own past, the last thing she wanted to do was to apply too much pressure on the girl.

"Don’t be silly! This is just another kind of adventure."

* * *

 

Alas, when they got back to the dorms, Weiss and Yang were already there, and immediately engaged them in a philosophical debate about whether or not using Dust on a pet was humane treatment. Blake immediately said it wasn't, and Ruby said that Zwei seemed to like the taste. The discussion wore on for quite some time, and neither of them found their way back to the "mood" afterward.

It wasn't until several days later, while they were in gym class doing flexibility exercises, that Ruby thought she might have an opportunity again. Their instructor was asking them to find people to spot each other, and she didn't hesitate.

"Spot me, Blake!" she blurted out. Weiss had been approaching, but having heard that she rolled her eyes and turned to walk toward Yang. Which of them she had been going to ask would forever remain a mystery.

"Oh don't look like that, sour-flake. I don't smell that bad, do I?" Yang smirked when Weiss was by her side again, one hand ruffling in her hair as she leant down to whisper teasingly, "Besides, you got to be as hands-on as you want…"

The heiress’s response would also be a mystery.

Ironically, that was precisely the reason why Blake was so eager to work with Ruby. Not only would it keep her secret safe, but it would allow her to also assist Ruby and touch her somewhat intimately. But not  _too_ much, of course.

Pacing off a few steps, Ruby turned back to her and whispered, "I can't believe Weiss wanted to partner up with any of us in the first place. Could have sworn she'd go for Pyrrha, given a choice."

"Pyrrha has Jaune though, that's a given." Of course when they were stood by one another's side, they awaited instructions. Truth be told, Blake didn't even know why they had this class; they were all very athletic and flexible, as performed many times in battle. Spotters weren't really necessary.

The first command came in: handstands. A simple enough start. Ruby turned to face Blake and shrugged, setting her feet slightly apart. "Okay, so do you wanna go first, or me?"

"You can, I'll make sure you won't tip over." Blake eagerly smiled, stepping back enough so Ruby could do as commanded. She was unable to help but look over to Yang and Weiss, who were currently arguing over who should go first.

A secret smile stole over Ruby's face. She had been hoping for this sort of thing. Planned for it. If her plans never came to fruition, it wasn't a big deal, of course. But if they did…

"Alright! Ready or not, here I handstand!" 

In a quick, effortless move, she was being supported by only her two hands against the thick floormats, stocking feet flailing in the air above her. Right away, Blake was at hand to support her, hands quickly resting either side of her hips to help hold her upright as best she could get. However, apparently Ruby had only tucked her shirt in the back – and the view was marvelous. As she was stood upside down, her top fell slightly, allowing her to see the sultry black bra underneath. 

_"Oh…"_

That told Ruby that she had seen the top. All that was left was to complete the show.

"Oh, what?" she said softly as she parted her legs slightly. Up through the legs of her shorts, someone at Blake's angle could clearly see yet more black lace that matched the bra.

As the blush coated her face, Blake immediately tried to look up and away from her. To other things to distract her. Ruby had planned this all along! Wearing matching bra and panties with rather lovely designs all over them. How she wanted nothing more but to strip her to nothing else and-

No. She had to keep composed while they were in the gym, and concentrated on holding her friend upright.

"Well," Ruby said somewhat suggestively as she flexed her hindmuscles. "How long do you think I'm supposed to keep this handstand up? She didn't say."

"Did you-" She looked around the room, sure enough to notice others were indeed getting out of their handstands in their own time, but Ruby had no plans just yet. Sneaking another gaze at the girl, she said as quietly as possible, "Did you plan this?"

When at last every other student had dismounted, Ruby did as well. People might talk if she kept handstanding too terribly long afterward. "Maybe," she admitted with a coy grin, though she was also flushed and panting from the effort. "Picked out some stuff last time I went into town with Yang. She, um, looked at me funny, but also seemed to think it was a 'rite of passage' kinda deal."

"I… um… wow." Rite of passage was certainly right, but it was the last thing Blake had suspected Ruby would try. She was always focused on fighting monsters, or leadership, or her friends. Never impressing anyone in the bedroom department! 

Until now, it seemed. If only they weren't in public… but now of course, it was Blake's turn, and she couldn’t worry about what she might do if they were alone. "J-just spot me, you little jerk."

Nodding, Ruby stepped back so Blake could do the same, holding her arms out and away slightly. "Go for it!"

Right away, Blake bent down to her head, only to then bring her weight upon her hands as she stood upright. A lot more graceful then Ruby, there was no flailing of her legs. Of course, she had plenty of training for these sorts of thing in the White Fang, so she was a little ahead of the curve.

Indeed, Ruby reached forward to spot Blake directly as she had for Ruby, but it wasn't necessary; therefore she simply held her hands near her hips instead of on them. Of course, Blake's chest was much more ample than Ruby's was, and she elected to tuck her shirt into her shorts as a precaution against people who might want a peek.

The fact that Blake didn't need her direct spotting enabled Ruby to cast a glance over her shoulder. No one was watching them too closely. Turning back away from the crowd, she leaned in and delivered a swift and fleeting kiss against one of the thighs near her face, just under the hem of the shorts.

Now that was something to break the Faunus woman's composure! Immediately one of her arms began to wobble slightly, legs rocking as she managed to right herself. She hadn't been expecting contact at all!

"R-Ruby?! What are you playing at?!" she hissed as quietly as possibly.

"What?" Ruby giggled softly, kissing the other thigh. "It was just a little peck, no biggie!"

"J-just… G-gah!" Once again losing her balance, one arm completely gave way, making her fall over into the girl below. Unfortunately, the two fell into a rather unorthodox position: Ruby's head was right near the inbetween of Blake's legs.

That's when Ruby scented it; the smell of Blake's arousal. Oh, it wasn't particularly strong, and seemed as if it was slightly less than perfectly fresh… as if she had just felt a slight twinge a while ago and it had since departed. Even so, the scent wrapped itself around her and squeezed gently, and Ruby sighed in distant pleasure.

"Wow, coordinated much?" Weiss remarked from nearby, where she was standing on a single hand.

"Sh-showoff!" Ruby shot back at her.

After a call of concern from the teacher, Blake quickly struggled to get back up again, placing hands on either side of herself to force herself back up onto her feet. Only then did she help Ruby back up. Yes, there was arousal there from when she had stared at Ruby, but the girl was trying her best not to let it show elsewhere. That would be awful.

A flushed Ruby turned away just enough so that no one could hear her or see her mouth moving. "Blake,  _here?_ Seriously?"

"I'm trying not to…" Thankfully, no one would notice. Not unless they were really looking out for it. But it didn't matter so much. If she could hold off till the end of the lesson, the next period was lunch. And no one would be in the showers or changing rooms. Perhaps that was Ruby's plan.

Part of Ruby wanted to make things worse for Blake. At first, she didn't even understand why – but then suddenly realised it was because it meant she was enjoying her presence, the sight of her in the black lace. It gratified an ego she didn't even know she had, pleased her that she could elicit this type of reaction. But that would be a terrible thing to do.

Instead, she merely whispered, "Um… th-think about Jaune getting motion sickness."

"Eww, oh  _eww…_ " That was one way to make that go away, which certainly worked. Thankfully if she didn't think about it, she would last the end of the lesson. And then, have Ruby all to herself at lunch.

_All_ to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: These next chapters do not take place during Dustmas. Also I'm sorry, I wanted to get the rest of this posted last month (Christmas In July haha) but got too distracted by new writing, and also life. I really do apologise. Then again, I'm not sure people are even still keeping up with this account anyway LOL
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys like this random selection from the RWBYRemnants Vault! There’s tons more to come in the future!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: striptease, semi-public fingering, squirting, voyeurism, fellatio.

**=Chapter 6**

Nearly an hour later, Ruby had finished tugging on her boots and was walking through the gymnasium with her bag slung over her shoulder, school uniform securely in place. The shower had given her just enough time to dispel all darker thoughts about Blake, to refocus on lunch and studying, and other important matters.

Of course, all of that took a backseat when she noticed Blake hovering behind a pommel horse. "What are you still doing in here?"

Still a mess from gym, Blake looked back around to her friend. As always, Blake was waiting behind for everyone to be done in the shower – which had struck her as odd before, but she never realised the true reason. Since today everyone seemed to be taking longer, it was more noticeable she was hanging behind.

"Waiting for them to clear out," she admitted. "No big deal."

"Right, yeah," she whispered. "I just thought you normally used the dorm showers to avoid… well, y'know." Plastering a carefree grin across her space, she said, "You want me to come with you?"

"Well… they're still in there." Blake reminded her. Although when they sat by one another's side she gazed over her friend's figure. She'd only just gotten clean again, but presumably she was still wearing the same underwear. "But if you want to put on a little show for me once they’re empty, be my guest."

Ruby's expression turned slightly mischievous. "Blake, are you asking me to flash my skirt? Naughty kitty!" But before Blake could answer, she flipped it up very briefly, allowing only the tiniest glimpse of black material. Once more, Blake's eyes shot wide open, her cheeks turning crimson as she shot a look toward the material. But right away she looked around to the exits.

"You're doing this on purpose, you total meanie."

"What?! B-but you asked, you said you wanted-" Pouting, Ruby folded her arms over her chest. "Are you teasing me again?"

_"You're_ the one teasing  _me!"_ Blake laughed, playfully patting her leg.

"Hey, you yourself stood right there and told me you wanted to see my underwear again, so what did you want me to do, take it off and throw it at you?"

"That's an option?" she chuckled, by now the hand on her leg began rubbing up and down, unknowingly doing so in a teasing manner herself. "Just didn't think you would in here, but I guess no one is here."

That made Ruby freeze in her tracks. Looked like she had really stepped in her own words. "Um… okay." Glancing back toward the door to the locker room, she slid her hands up under her skirt.

"Wait…" Suddenly Blake realised what was happening. Ruby really was taking advantage of this moment, right in the middle of the gym room! "Here? Anyone could walk in!"

"Walk in on what?" she whispered as she began to slide the thin, lacy material down her thighs. "Unless they crawl on the floor they're not gonna be able to see anything."

"Oh…" As Ruby lowered the panties all the more, it was bringing even further heat to the Faunus's cheeks. Ruby was now exposed, she could do anything to her right now if she permitted. Which reminded her… "Remember that kiss last Dustmas?"

Finally, Ruby stepped clear of the lace and tossed them gently at Blake's blushing face. "How could I forget? It was… I've never done anything like that before."

When it was thrown at her face, it landed rather close to her nose. And the smell she was greeted with was a delight. A rather sweet, and yet pungent aroma. One which set more heat down to her below again. Even more so when talked about the night again. "And… what I did to you, besides the kiss?"

Mentioning that did make Ruby's knees twitch together involuntarily. She'd thought about that more than Blake could know. The slight chill on her rear made it harder to ignore the thought of where she had been so briefly touched.

"I dunno," she whispered as she took a hesitant step closer. "What did you do?"

"I was trying to show you how it felt, what you were doing to me." And slowly, she brought her hand up the insides of her legs, getting closer and closer to her skirt and what was beneath it. "Now that it’s less of a surprise… I can try it again, if you wanted?"

"I…" Gulping, Ruby's hands fell to Blake's shoulders to steady herself, breath coming faster as she swayed on the spot. "Blake, you're… I feel tingly…"

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, stopping her movements completely. The hand simply stayed on Ruby's inner thigh, agonisingly close to the goal. But she needed permission. She would never do anything again without Ruby's say so.

Her voice barely a whisper, Ruby leaned in and asked, "Can you g-go really slow? Sorry, I'm sorry I'm so weird about this but it's all so new…"

"You're not weird at all," Blake reassured her, kissing her cheek then resting their foreheads against one another. "Just tell me what you need or don’t need, that’s all."

And so her hand trailed upward, finding the small dusting of hair just above her goal, and then ever so slowly and gently, her hand pushed up against the soft skin between her legs. One finger pushed itself between them, revelling in how wet and warm the area truly was. Ruby had been fighting off her own arousal for quite a while.

"Hnnhh!" she breathed at the contact. "Blake! What's… ohhhhHHHH!"

The digit felt thick and hard and foreign, even though Ruby knew it wasn't. There had been many dreams about this exact thing happening, how it would play out, how she would react. Now that it had arrived and heat was blossoming up from her vulnerable flesh, she found herself standing stock still, panting and holding onto her partner for dear life.

"This okay?" Blake asked before she followed through with her next movements, rocking the hand against her wetness backward and forward, stroking through the delicate folds of skin she found there. She knew how her own part worked, but this was entirely different! All of her knowledge about this was purely academic. What should she aim for?

It wasn't until when she moved her finger back she felt her finger rub against the small hood at the top that she figured that out.

"WH-WHOA!" Her fingernails dug into Blake's shoulders. That was beyond feeling good – that was feeling way too much! Should she cry? Should she scream? Both thighs parted unconsciously as the sensitive nub was prodded, and her legs shook with the effort of keeping herself upright. How did Blake know so much about this when she didn't have that anatomy herself?

But her sudden yelling worried Blake, even more so when it was followed up by Ruby's rather scared expression. Did she go too far? Was Ruby just putting up with this for Blake's sake? The worry was too much for her to think about, and so she eased her hand away from the nub, just continuing to touch her folds instead until she commanded.

Without the continuous pressure on that intensely overwhelming part of her anatomy, Ruby was able to start breathing more steadily, to relax into the pleasure of Blake's ministrations. This still wasn't something she would have sought out, but perhaps she could get used to it. Knowing Blake was the one doing it increased the pleasure tenfold, overriding her misgivings.

However, it wasn't fair that she was the only one enjoying herself. One of her hands slid down to palm one of Blake's sizeable breasts, squeezing it as gently as she could manage in the wake of such intense pleasure.

Blake sighed softly at the touch upon her breast. A sensitive, small touch given to her by the team mate she adored. It was enough to certainly make her ready for what was to come. But this was Ruby's time.

"Do you want me to go faster?" she asked, continuing the slow, gentle pace.

"Why are you asking me?" Ruby managed to ask shakily. "Like I have any idea wh-what I'm doing!"

"Are you enjoying it so far?" Blake instead asked, beginning to speed up a little more. "Is it goo-"

But when she began to hear the door handle rattle she quickly looked up, ears pinning back. Someone was coming in!

"AH!" Ruby's already high level of anxiety paired with the sudden fright of hearing someone entering the gym had an unforeseen consequence. Suddenly, a spritz of warm liquid splashed against Blake's hand.

What the hell was  _that?!_

"I…" Face instantly turning the same shade as her weapon, Ruby snatched her panties from the floor where they lay and hissed, "W-we gotta hide somewhere! Where do we go?!"

Startled by the sudden liquid on her hand, at first she couldn't answer. But when the door handle continued to rattle she frantically looked around. There was only one option. "Quick, the bleachers!"

"Right!"

Tearing off toward them, she dragged Blake behind her until they were parked underneath the wooden stairs, peering through them as Coco, Velvet and Nora walked through the room, laughing to themselves. They certainly weren't attempting to hurry any.

Blake spied around through the gaps in the stairs, watching as the group just chatted with one another. What could they do? They weren't going to leave, and she was still in the process of helping Ruby out! They were both horny messes! "D-damn it… Now what?"

As long as they were waiting… "Um, sorry for what I… I mean, it's not pee! I promise! I just d-don't know WHAT happened!" Even as quietly as she was whispering, the guilt and shame were laced through every word. It would serve Blake right to be peed on, but she had no idea why – because Ruby had never told her. It was just too crazy to explain. 

Remembering back to what had actually happened, Blake looked back down to her hand, wet from whatever fluid Ruby had just expelled into her. And then she looked back to the girl, who seemed scared out of her wits.

"No, don't be sorry." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek again. "It was… kinda hot, actually. And it doesn’t smell like pee, so I believe you."

Rouge filled Ruby's cheeks as she tried to remember the sensation, the odd contraction in her abdomen just before she had loosed a completely foreign substance. It was indescribable. Would it happen again if she allowed Blake to continue her actions?

Their three fellow Huntresses-in-training had stopped entirely, chatting and carrying on. Nora was presently miming some sort of action that she couldn't quite fathom. Did they wait?

No. She decided they would not wait. From where they crouched, she reached back and grabbed Blake's hand, bringing it to the back of her thighs and leaving it there. If Blake took the hint and decided to do anything, it was entirely her choice.

Blake's gaze flicked between all of the important factors. The other students in the hall across the way, the hand on Ruby's thigh, and Ruby's face.

"Are you  _sure?"_ she mouthed, before slowly moving the hand upward toward the in-betweens of her legs again.

"They're not leaving," Ruby hissed back, eyes still focused on them. "And you want to, and we already started, a-and… I liked it, so…" She pulled her hood around to the front of her face and pushed it against her mouth, then nodded at Blake again to continue.

"A-alright." She nodded, returning her hand right back to the same position it was in. Slowly, she dipped her finger back into the soft wetness between Ruby's legs again, moving forward and backward at the same speed they were back at previously.

Experimentally, she leaned down to Ruby's ear, whispering, "Is this good? You like me touching you?"

A strangled cry was loosed into the hood. Indeed, Ruby found it incredible; the light and teasing touches through her clothes had been but a precursor for what Blake was doing to her now. Slowly, deliberately, she eased her thighs apart so the finger would slip deeper into her warm centre, tease her flesh further. Never before had her heart beat this fast.

Little did she know, her actions would do something more. As she spread herself wider, the finger within the folds pushed right up against her entrance. Not quite entering her, but still enough to tease her for entry. From the amount of wetness there, she could tell her friend was ready.

"What do we have here?" Blake teased again. "A nice little place for me to fill, hmm?"

Both of Ruby's silvery eyes went wide behind the folds of the hood. "To fill." Blake wanted to  _fill_ her, and that could only mean one thing. Was she ready to progress that far? Shifting her hips from side to side, she tested the feel of the finger there, but everywhere it touched against her sex merely sent a shock through her that seemed to short out her brain. Toes curled inside her boots, her back muscles seized.

Meanwhile, she noticed something else: having Coco and the other two to watch helped distract her from what was going on behind her, calmed her anxiety. It enabled her to weather the overwhelming pleasure that would normally have been far too much. For that, she was oddly grateful.

"Still okay?" Blake asked, kissing at her cheek gently once again as best she could behind the hood. She didn't want to pressure her too much, so entering her body at this time would possibly be too much. But still she continued to rub against the wet folds gently, now increasing her speed even quicker.

Hips swaying and legs trembling, Ruby nodded and kept her eyes on Nora and Velvet laughing as the roving hand of her companion explored every inch of her entrance. That she hadn't entered yet surprised her, and yet she was unbelievably grateful that it was the case. Curious though she was about feeling such a thing, it simply wasn't time.

And it wasn't really necessary. Already, she felt her heat building higher and higher from the mere repetition of the act, from Blake's presence between her shivering thigh muscles. Something was going to happen.

What could she do in order to get Ruby over the edge? To make this fun for them both? Maybe kissing her cheek yet again. This time, she pressed her lips back against that cheek, again and again, over and over as she thrust her hand back forth against the soft delight of her folds. It felt good enough to touch, how was it feeling for her to receive?

Itching her way down further, she nuzzled the material away around her neck, before kissing that eagerly, pressing small kisses all over.

A hiccup sounded deep in Ruby's throat at the feeling of lips and eyelashes on her neck. What was Blake doing? Against all odds, somehow it only served to heighten her enjoyment of the act taking place in her nether region. Now the finger inside of her was moving so quickly and so firmly that she could actually  _hear_ it – a watery squelching noise that she didn't know her body was capable of making.

Something felt as if it were missing, though. Blake was giving her pleasure and was getting none in return. It was wedged firmly in her mind that she was the one who pleasured Blake; doing things in reverse just seemed wrong. Of course she knew that wasn't logical, but she couldn't help feeling that way. Clenching the hood between her teeth, she used that hand to reach over and press it down between Blake's legs – just holding it there and no more. For now.

Blake’s eyes shot wide when feeling Ruby's soft fingers upon her length through the fabric. What exactly was she suggesting? They couldn't go all the way, Blake didn't have protection on her person for that; perhaps if Ruby wished to stroke her at the same time?

But Blake was eager to please, and so leaned up to her ear to whisper, "Maybe after yours…"

And with that, her finger slowed its movements, allowing her thumb to move upward and perform slow circles around the nub again. Yes, last time Ruby squealed at the contact there, but maybe now she was ready.

The contact was the final straw. Unable to keep silent any longer, Ruby screamed into the hood as her first orgasm rocked her entire frame, the muscles in her sex undulating in ways she had no idea were possible… and a light stream of hot, thin fluid sprayed onto Blake's hand again. 

And a second one. And a third.

The scream worried her more than the fluid Ruby was producing. Immediately, she looked over to the others in the room, making sure they weren't alerted. But thankfully, they were continuing their conversation as normal. It was muffled enough by the fabric in Ruby’s mouth that the only ones to hear it were her and Ruby. 

Then she looked back down toward her hand, taking it away from Ruby's soft folds to examine it further. But most importantly she had to ask, "How was that?"

Ruby's entire body swayed when Blake's hand drew away. Another moan was let into the hood as an aftershock rocked her, but following that she took a few quick breaths through her nose to be sure, then allowed the hood to fall from her mouth.

"Blake… you were… I never knew I could feel like that, y'know? How did you  _know?"_

"Hey, anyone can feel like that. It's just how you use different parts." She smiled, but then looked back once again to her hand. It was something she hadn't heard of women doing, and yet, it was rather erotic to see. Curious, she inspected her hand closer, sniffing at it.

Noticing, Ruby made a face. "Umm… yeah, sorry. But I still swear to you it's not what you think it is! It's… can girls do what boys do when they finish? Is that a thing?"

"I don't even know… But I kinda like it." As much as she wanted to taste what was on her hand, she thought against it. That could be too much for one day. Perhaps in the future, if they did this again. "Did it feel good?"

"Of course!" Then she flushed and ducked her head slightly. "N-not that I'm turning into some kind of sex maniac or anything! I promise! But… yeah, I liked it. You're really good with your hands."

Blushing madly, she looked back down at her hands once again, and then bunched up her shoulders shyly. "T-thanks. So are you with yours."

"Yeah, I can feel that." Indeed, Blake was hard again for sure. Ruby didn't have enough long-term experience to know to what degree, but it was definitely not flaccid. Casting a casual glance over through the slats at where Nora was drifting toward the exit even though Velvet and Coco were making no move to follow her, she began to rub her hand along the length slowly and steadily.

Half closing her eyes, Blake laid back to allow the pleasure to sweep over her. Pleasure by another person's hand was something she had not felt in months. She didn't even think she missed it. But when her stroking got closer to the head once more, she craved it more than she could describe. Sure enough, the more Ruby caressed the bulge in Blake's shorts, the larger it grew, until finally it was bursting at the seams. Therefore, the next logical step was to prevent the shorts from tearing.

"Here," Ruby whispered as she sat back on her heels to free up the other hand that had been holding her aloft in order to tug the shorts down, all the while petting her arousal. Underneath were thick violet underwear with quite a lot of elasticity to the material. "Oh! Is… do these help keep it hidden?"

"Y-yeah… I usually keep it tucked back. But it’s uncomfortable. Those kind of help with that." She appeared rather embarrassed about that fact, but when the hard length was back in her hand she looked back up to Ruby through her half-closed eyes. "You especially make that difficult."

Dipping her head slightly, Ruby whispered, "I'm s-sorry… do you want me to stop? I'm not trying to annoy you, or make things harder…" Then she heard what she said and squirmed. "More difficult! I meant that I don't want to make things more difficult!"

Despite trying to keep quiet, a chuckle managed to escape her at that comment, looking over to Ruby as she clutched her arousal. "I think you  _did_ want to make this  _harder_ . Can't fool me, Ruby Rose."

"I wasn't trying t- you're teasing me again," she finished grumpily. "Well, two can play at this game." Then, she whipped the underpants down to join the shorts around Blake's knees, exposing both hardened sex and smooth backside to the open air.

"W-whoa!" The sudden confidence took Blake by surprise. Even more so when the cold surface of the gym floor touched her backside. It drew out a small yip from her. "G-GAH, that's cold!" she added, though she then gazed down at her hardened sex once again. Some how, it always seemed bigger when with Ruby.

"Awww, do I need to help warm you up?" Tugging the clothing all the way down to her ankles, Ruby crawled forward to more directly address the "problem" they now had. For the first time, she could now see everything on display; the soft spheres of flesh that hung below and where it all connected to her body. Leaning in, she left a light kiss against the skin.

Sighing contentedly at the kiss, she made another quick gaze over to the unwanted company. Why wouldn't they just leave so she could be as loud as her heart’s content? At least then she could get completely naked rather than half. Still, even half was enough to make her noticeably nervous, shown as her legs shifted back and forth.

Much to Ruby's surprise, the scent was overpowering. Clearly it had something to do with Blake not having showered quite yet, and when she had that thought she expected herself to feel disgusted… but instead, it only further spurred her desire. After all, if she had found it even slightly hot to be doused with pee by the Faunus once upon a time, Blake’s light coating of sweat over her body should only add to the allure. Pulling the hardness upward, she leaned in and trailed her tongue from one of the soft globes to halfway up the shaft, delighting in the pungent scent and salty taste.

It was already a struggle to keep quiet. When she found herself moaning quietly at the movement of her tongue, she knew there and then she needed something to silence her. And that's when she spotted Ruby's panties, still lying on the ground. Without a second thought, she immediately grabbed them, thrusting them up and over her mouth to quell any further moans. But the scent was another wonderful sensation, which only added to her pleasure.

"WHA-" But that was as far as Ruby got, stunned into silence by the sight of her own panties smashed up against Blake's face. That article of intimate apparel was literally pressing against the lips and nose of the person she cared about most.

It was then, during the stunned silence, that they heard the sound of a slap. Turning back to the slats of the bleachers, Ruby saw Velvet was rubbing her rear end and glaring at Coco, who was merely laughing bemusedly. When Velvet started shaking a finger at her and saying something stern they couldn't quite catch, Coco merely stepped in and kissed her soundly.

_"Wh-whoa,"_ Ruby breathed.

Behind her bow, the ears had also perked up at the sound of a slap, and the conversation between the two. And when seeing the two members of team CFVY kissing, she too was concerned. "Oh… I had no idea they were… like us, I suppose."

"Me either." Ruby noticed Blake was staring at them very intently. This was a chance to catch Blake off guard, while she was distracted by the other team. Smirking slightly, she began to stroke her shaft at a brisk pace, whispering, "Feels like watching them kiss is making things worse in this department, huh?"

"A-AH!" Once again, Blake found herself having to shove the panties over her mouth, quelling her further moans that came from the firm, hard contact. As she gazed over at the two once again, still kissing rather deeply, it did indeed make things worse. "Mff…"

Snickering as quietly as she could, Ruby leaned down and kissed the tip of the throbbing length as her hand worked at it harder. "I didn't know you liked that kind of thing. Watching people. Yang told me some guys are really into that, but I guess girls can be, too."

This really was torture. Not only could she not respond to Ruby thanks to having to keep quiet, but she was almost humiliating her for enjoying to watch others whilst getting pleasured herself. That was arousing on it's own, and made the blush blossom within her cheeks again. But as she worked her length harder and harder, it was becoming difficult to hang on.

As Ruby licked at the bell end, she felt extremely self-conscious about the act she was contemplating next. Still, now was as good a time as any. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she could go through with it for the same reason she previously wasn't sure she could let Blake touch her for more than a few seconds. But Coco and Velvet were still providing the perfect distraction. 

"Hey, Blake?"

To respond as best she could, she opened her eyes again, looking down to Ruby. "Hmmm?"

"Keep watching them. Don't look down, okay? You promise?"

What was she in for? But in no mood to argue, Blake turned back to continue watching the two, who were kissing deeper and deeper by the minute. Sure enough, it was making her arousal worse. Taking the action as a tacit agreement to their terms, Ruby swallowed hard, took a few deep breaths… and then plunged her head downward, taking the shaft all the way to the hilt in one smooth motion.

"MFF!" Suddenly there was a tightness unlike anything she had ever felt before wrapped around her, warm and wet, with a tongue managing to glide around and all over her length. More beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead. As much as she wanted to look down, she continued to keep her eyes glued to the two kissing – keeping her promise.

Moaning softly around the girth filling her throat, Ruby held it inside of her for a long moment, growing accustomed to the feel, welcoming it inside her throat. It had taken her a lot of consistent practice to be able to do this, and she still had slip-ups where she had to gag; it wasn’t easy at all. Once confident that she was ready, her neck began to pull at it as she drew back up again only to dive down, repeating the motions over and over.

Not only was the seal tighter around her than Blake could describe, but it was now bobbing up and down. Her legs began to tremble as she tried to hold herself back, but it was impossible! Her orgasm was building quickly and rapidly, so much so that she had to use her spare hand to pat at her friend's back, attempting as best she could to warn her.

Alas, Ruby was too focused on her task to understand what the pat meant. Instead, she took it as a cue to move faster, and she did indeed start to fellate her teammate with all the speed she could muster, making an accidental grunting noise as she found a rhythm, the thick and heady flavour filling her entire being as she felt it throbbing against her tongue.

Which made the patting on her back pointless. Instead, Blake grasped her hood as tightly as she could to try and hold on. But it was too late.

"MRRFFF!" With legs trembling even worse, the shaft within the younger girl’s mouth expelled a fair amount of seed right into the girl's throat, groaning into the panties as white hot pleasure coursed throughout the entirety of her body, making her short of breath.

There was a muted choking sound as Ruby took it in. So soon? It had caught her off-guard, and her body scrambled to catch up, taking every last drip into her stomach. Her hand dipped down to gently fondle the balls, hoping to coax the last of the fluid from inside them and into herself, shivering at how overheated and damp they were. For whatever reason, she felt incredibly satisfied with herself to have brought Blake off so quickly and completely.

With a contented sigh, she released her friend's hood to allow her to pull off, if she so desired. Unlike Ruby, it wasn't possible for her to go again so soon, but the delicate touching of her ballsack was rather relaxing, making her lean her head back as she panted heavily. Recovering.

Of course, both of them should have been more wary of their company. 

"Did you hear…?"

Those words had come from Velvet, and were only audible because both Ruby and Blake were between desperate gasps of air. Now they were both holding their breath to listen.

"Can't get away from me that easily," Coco growled, yanking the rabbit-Faunus back into her arms and prompting a half-alarmed, half-gleeful shriek from her supposed "victim".

"Geez," Ruby breathed as she finally drew Blake's flesh from her mouth. "Never would have guessed they were that friendly with each other."

"I think that's… more than friends," she panted, reaching back over to grab her underwear that was yanked off earlier, quickly pulling it back up and covering her rather soaked anatomy. As much as Ruby may like to see that, Blake herself was still rather self-conscious. If they were to be exposed, it was only for as long as needed. Never more.

"Awww," Ruby whined quietly as she watched the glistening bit vanish. "I was still playing with that!"

"S-Still?!" she panted, managing another chuckle. "Ruby, I know you like it but I don't think I could take anymore so soon!"

"I'll say. Guess all my practising paid off, huh?"

"P-Practice? You practiced  _this?!_ " Clearly Ruby had been thinking about when they would have another encounter for quite a while. But of course, the results were nothing to complain about. "Wow. Guess I'll have to catch up."

At that, Ruby had to laugh. "Why would you practise going down on a dick? I don't have one of those!"

"I-I mean on-" Of course, Ruby was teasing. "You know what I mean…"

"Phew, am I glad I picked the longest banana I could find, though," Ruby went on as she picked up her undies. They were a tad damp, partly from the last of the shower water but mostly from Blake's hot breath. "You were, um,  _bigger_ than I remembered from all those months ago."

"I was?" Her cheeks glowed red once again as she pulled her shorts back up, and then all evidence of her large length had disappeared under the fabric.

"Yep!" Then her beaming smile slipped a notch as she pulled her underwear up. "Is… is that okay for me to say? I know guys are supposed to like it when you talk about how big their packages are, or something. So I wanna make sure I’m not doing a bad thing since you’re a woman."

"Well…" She sighed once again, looking down at the union of her legs. "I don't mind having it, per say. What I do mind is people's reactions to it. The intolerance. If you like it, and can remember it doesn’t change who I am, then I don't mind you talking about it being ‘big’ or anything."

"Seriously, I love it." Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby whispered, "For some reason, you having it makes it less scary than if I were with a boy. Is that weird? I don't know what I'm saying…"

"No no, it makes sense." She smiled, budging herself over to sit closer to her friend, before wrapping her arms around her to cuddle her closely. "I think I would be the same, if it was another girl like me. At least then, there would be no misunderstanding."

"Yeah," she grunted huffily. "Stupid meanie-butt Adam and his stupid friends."

A squeal of delight caught their attention, and they looked between the risers to see Coco was nibbling on Velvet's neck. Would those two ever leave?! Even so, it wasn't much of a concern for Blake. In fact, all she wanted to do was cuddle into the girl by her side, snuggling against the top of her head as she purred affectionately. But of course, she was still rather sweaty from their class.

"My stinky Blake," Ruby said affectionately. Even though she made the comment, and even though she had just showered before they found themselves doing unseemly things beneath the seats, she still snuggled her as close as she could, face blissfully happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: wrapped present girl, light bondage, nipple play, fellatio, condom sex, cowgirl, first time, caught together, thrown out, hot chocolate
> 
> NOTE: Another leap forward in time to the final chapter of this fic. And a few pages in, there’s a Ten Little Roosters reference for those of you who can spot it.
> 
> And that wraps up this holiday special (published at the completely wrong time of the year lmao). Thanks for coming along on this silly little ride, we hope you enjoyed it! We're going to be rolling out some new stuff soon, we promise! 
> 
> -NBW

**=Chapter 7**

Unlike last year’s Spin The Blade debacle, Ruby had insisted that the team should have a quieter Dustmas Eve this year. One that involved cuddling up by a warm roasting fire, with a few snacks and quiet conversation. Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang, had already headed up to bed, tired after a long day of working, and partially to allow the girls privacy.

But as the fire began to die down, there were two groups cuddling together. Ruby and Blake were under a blanket one side of the sofa, Weiss and Yang were at the other. But Weiss wasn't exactly happy with Yang's decision to snuggle her head against the top of hers.

"Do you mind, Xiao Long?" Weiss was grumbling as quietly as she could. Of course, Blake and Ruby could still easily hear her. "This is awkward, and I'm feeling rather warm."

"Oh come on, you really complaining?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the much smaller woman as she pulled her in even closer to snuggle. "Loosen up, Ice Queen."

The flailing of Weiss's small feet against the couch could be felt by all four of them. "I will not loosen up! How dare you simply assume I want to cuddle!"

"Soooo you want to sit on your own?" she demanded, opening her arms completely in a test to see if she would leave after all.

"It's like watching an old married couple," Blake whispered into Ruby's ear, pulling her in closer while they were distracted.

"Yeah," Ruby snickered. "Weiss is such a grumpy old lady in disguise."

"You jerk," Weiss grumbled as she settled against Yang again. "Just because I don't mind sitting next to you is no excuse for you to take all these liberties."

Soon enough, Yang just cuddled into Weiss once again, whispering into her ear, "You didn't mind it  _last_ Dustmas before we went to sleep…" Of course, it wasn't a volume which either of the two would hear, but it was enough to make the girl beneath her blush to the high heavens. But she wasn't distracted from the other two for too long. "And look at you two, all cozy over there."

"Hm?" Ruby said innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What are  _you_ talking about, Yang? Aren't they always cuddly like that? It's because Ruby's such a cuddler; she even tries to rope me into it on occasion."

"Yeah, but those two seem extra cuddly. Like,  _couple_ -cuddly."

"Your point?" Blake asked, tilting her head.

"Rubes and Blakey sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The sing-song teasing made Blake blush heavily, even enough to back away from Ruby very slightly. Yang may have been joking, but there was no way she wanted to risk being found out.

"Yang, don't be a jerk!" Ruby snapped with a slight pout. "It's cold in here and Blake's warm, okay?" Already she looked sad to be robbed of her teammate's closeness.

"So go sit in front of the fire," Weiss said offhandedly. "No big deal."

"What if I don't  _want_ to sit by the fire?!"

"Weeeeiiiiss, she wants to sit with her  _girlfriend_ , can't you tell?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Blake shouted in response, once again blushing madly. It was true they weren't officially an item, but with the amount the two cuddled together and how much they had done, it was fairly obvious. But if Yang knew for sure that they were fooling around, she may as well write out her will there and then.

"Wow, thanks for sounding so grossed out by the idea," Ruby muttered glumly.

"W-What? I didn't- that’s not what I… can I actually win here?"

"Nope,” Yang snorted. “Welcome to dating, pussycat!"

With a reluctant sigh, her head just rested on top of Ruby's head, blowing a few stray strands away. "I didn't say we were dating!" Ruby snapped at her sister.

"OooOOOOooohh, someone is touchy!" Yang continued to tease, leaning back against the sofa as she gazed over at the clock. It was close to midnight. "Anyway, it's pretty much time for bed. Will you two lovebirds be both sleeping down here again, or should I set up the spare room?"

But Blake just looked back down to Ruby again. If she requested to sleep in the same room as her now, it would be too suspicious. And there wasn't any way she wanted to share a room with Weiss. "I'll take the sofa. That way we all get some privacy."

"No, I'll take the sofa," Ruby insisted. "You can sleep with Weiss, and  _Yang_ can sleep by HERSELF!"

"What? But I…" Then the heiress's cheeks pinkened slightly. "I mean, yes, of course! Wh-what possible reason would I have for finding fault with that arrangement? It's not as if I'd want to sleep with Yang, or anything!"

"Oh, thanks." Yang teased, finally shuffling around so she could stand up again, stretching her arms over her head as she yawned loudly. "Well, looks like you got a room, Blake; I'm sure Ruby won't mind you taking her bed."

"Yep!" Ruby said brightly. "That's- hey, wait, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Don't worry," Weiss breathed as quietly as she could to Yang. "As soon as Blake's asleep I can slip away." The blonde left a quick wink at her friend, before she headed upstairs with the other two.

Of course, Blake looked back toward Ruby before she followed them upstairs. All she wished was that she could slip away easily to stay down with her, much like the previous Dustmas. But it seemed that was more difficult this year.

"Don't look so down," Ruby hissed as she approached the staircase. "We'll have the morning, too, right?"

"Yeah. Till the morning." She gave one last smile, before turning to head upstairs.

* * *

 

Just as they had arranged, Yang had her room, Weiss took the spare, and Blake had taken Ruby's room. Which was unfortunately Zwei's room of choice to sleep in also. She had gotten used to the little mutt by now, but when a dog was snoring most of the night it was difficult to relax. Every now and again, she found herself looking back to her scroll to check what time it was, since she couldn’t sleep. That was until around 1:30, when she received something more than the time.

_RUBY: It's technically Dustmas morning now so come down and unwrap your present < 3 _

At that, Blake perked back up again. Unwrap a present this early? Or did Ruby mean other things? The two had become more and more adventurous in their escapades in the months after the gym incident. There was Blake's birthday, when Ruby insisted she was a flavour of ice cream for her to savour, and following that plenty of other moments when they had been alone and took full advantage. Maybe she could expect more of the same.

One way to find out. Tying her robe around herself, she slipped by Weiss's room and crept downstairs. And when she finally saw her present laying under the bush, she stopped in her tracks.

There, splayed reclining beneath the Dustmas Bush, lit by the flickering fireplace, was Ruby – and she was dressed in a way Blake had never seen. Almost entirely nude, other than numerous red and green ribbons encompassing her nubile flesh. How she had tied her own arms behind her back was a complete mystery. Three large bows covered three very specific areas. Her face was flushed with both effort and anticipation as she watched Blake descend.

"Oh… my…  _Dust_ ." Her face immediately matched the same red as on the ribbons covering her body, whilst her breath hitched in surprise. Part of her wanted to take a photo, to save this memory forever. But that would be crude. Not wanting to keep her friend waiting, she crouched down by her side, speechless as she looked down her figure.

"M-merry Dustmas, Blake," she breathed, voice literally quavering as she squirmed ever so slightly. "Um… I hope you l-like what I got you."

"You look… I-I have no words." All she could do was keep drinking in the image. All of the ribbons were tied wonderfully, let alone the bows hiding various parts of her. "Do I have to unwrap it? Part of me wants to keep you like this."

"You can do whatever you want; it's your present." Her silver eyes flicked down to the way the hand in which Blake was holding her scroll kept twitching. "Even t-take a picture? Of course, I don't know why you'd want one of me anyway, but I mean it – anything you want, go for it."

"First thing’s first…" She leant forward toward Ruby's face, capturing her lips with her own, kneading at them and seeking out her tongue with her own rather quickly. Her hands couldn't resist, running up and over the smooth curves of her body, resting on her behind to squeeze the cheek she found there.

Ruby gasped quietly against Blake's lips when she felt the squeeze but put up no fight, suckling the bottom lip to show her clear encouragement. With her arms behind her, there was little else she could do except open herself up as much as possible to her lover's advances. It had been a huge change for Ruby the past few months. She had grown a lot more confident in the bedroom, allowing Blake's advances in many different ways. Touching, licking, even both at the same time on one occasion. 

There was only one thing that they hadn't done yet.

"Ruby…" Blake finally parted their lips, looking back into the soft silver eyes below her. "I-I know you and I have been doing this kind of thing a while… so I was wondering, if you think we're both ready to… take things further. If you say ‘no’, I will completely understand; it’s just a thought."

If Blake had been expecting more resistance or shying away, she was stunned when Ruby simply nodded and smiled. "Didn't I say you can have whatever you want? You have two sets of ears, right? Or are they all plugged up with wax?"

The ears in question twitched repeatedly to show they were working perfectly, and it even coaxed a giggle out of their owner. But she had to be sure. "Y-you definitely know what I mean, right? Before do this?"

"I do." Gulping, she shifted back and forth on the floor before saying, "I'd show you with my fingers if I wasn't kinda tied up right now. But… yeah, Blake. I think we're ready."

"Alright. But first…" The hands moved to the small bows she had placed on on her breasts, pushing them away so she could place her lips there instead. "I'm gonna play with my gift."

"Mmhhh," Ruby sighed happily. Initially, she had been unable to weather the feeling of Blake teasing those parts of her anatomy, but now she welcomed the lesser stimulation, relished each feeling. She regretted the absence of the bows, for she felt they made her modest assets look much larger than they truly were. No matter.

Blake on the other hand adored them. They were just big enough for her to get her hand around and squeeze gently. Which she did so with one of her hands. The other breast gained her mouth’s attention, lips continuously kissing at the soft peak while her tongue made slow circles around it.

Now that the teasing was increasing, Ruby's wriggling became slightly more pronounced. Cheeks rosy and stomach fluttering, she tried not to think about how her nipples were hardening at Blake's attentions, about how little she was wearing. If she thought about it too much, she would get hopelessly aroused. Perhaps that had been the point of presenting herself this way, but there was no sense hurrying to the finish line.

Teasing further, Blake’s teeth flared out to gently nip at the delicate peak below her mouth as her tongue continuously lapped at her, and a hand wandered down to the many ribbons around her, moving them aside to unwrap her gift. Of course, the side effect of all this was herself getting more and more aroused by her side. And her length was already very nearly as hard as it ever had been.

The wandering hands were also spurring on Ruby's heat, but she was determined to be the gift she had told herself she was tonight. To stay still and allow Blake to do whatever she wanted, not to do things in return, not to make demands or force her own agenda. This was all for her lover.

Drawing her lips away from the soft peak, the Faunus glanced up at her again. As much as having her bound was wonderful for her to see, she wanted nothing more but to embrace her for what she planned to do next. And she was sure that was what Ruby would want as well.

"Ruby…" She sighed, reaching behind her back to get to the ribbons keeping her hands together. With a quick pull, it soon released her from her bonds, so she could hold her closely. "I know you said for me to do anything I wanted, but I want to be absolutely sure this is what you want as well. Do you want to be with me tonight? Completely?"

"Of course." There wasn't the barest moment of hesitation, no flicker of uncertainty. Ever since Ruby had the idea a couple of weeks previously, she had been contemplating it daily, However, she didn't think Blake needed to hear about all of her internal strife. "It's what I've been wanting for a while now. I just… wasn't ready for it. Does that make sense?"

"It does. And if you're ready, then I am." There was another smile full of affection, and then, realising something they had been missing in all previous ventures, she looked down to her length. "Well… I'm  _almost_ ready."

Tracing her hands up and over the nightgown covering Blake's back, she whispered, "Almost? Anything I can do to help? Hands, mouth… thighs? Feet? Elbows?"

"Elbows?! No, not any of that." Putting her hand into her pocket, she then pulled out a small square packet, containing what looked like some form of ring. "Surely your father or your sister has covered safe sex and all that?"

"Y-yeah," Ruby whispered with a slight blush. "Dad tried, but um, he just ended up talking about schneeball and butterflies, and I didn't understand any of it until Yang straightened me out later." Her eyes flicked between the packet and Blake's face. "Sh-should I put it on you?"

"I-If you want to. I can do it myself if you'd prefer." This really was Blake's first time; things had never developed further with Adam, and she had been too burned to date again after that. What did people usually do and say in this situation? Was the condom something the 'man' should do themselves, or another thing they could both enjoy? If anything it was more strange that she required one.

Perhaps Ruby wasn't always the most observant person, but this time she could definitely perceive her girlfriend’s old shame about her atypical sex. Shifting around, she whispered, "Let me up and I'll get it, okay? I tried it one time before."

"Tried one ti- huh?!" Though she still obeyed, rolling aside to allow Ruby to get back up again. “With who?”

"On a banana," Ruby laughed as she carefully swung her legs to the side, trying not to tear the ribbons still binding them together. "Yang told me about them, so when I found one a couple months later in her room, I tried it on a banana – just to see if I could figure out how to put it on. Wasn't so hard." Then she held out a hand for the condom as she crouched over Blake's lap, one hand lightly falling atop the bulge behind her pyjamas.

"Oh, right. Why am I not surprised Yang leaves those lying around?" Truth be told, that was in fact who she managed to sneak one from, after an event of trying to find something in Yang's drawers and coming across her stash of them. But Ruby coming across it out in the open was another level of negligence. Still, that wasn’t important right now. Blake opened her gown enough to expose her underwear, and then went to lower them enough to allow Ruby access.

"Not like that tonight." Kissing the outside of the underwear and allowing her lips to press against what lay beneath, Ruby hooked her fingers over the waistband and began to draw them down. "Is it weird that I want you totally naked? Am I weird?"

"No! Not at all… actually, it’s kind of n- kind of nice." As Ruby worked away below, she undid the small ribbon on her dressing gown, letting it fall from her shoulders and down her back. But as Ruby was pulling at her underwear away, she wiggled her backside to try and shake them down further. "Your wish is my command."

After slipping them past Blake's ankles, Ruby slowly inched her way forward again until she was crouching over the throbbing sex, now exposed to the air. The light scent of arousal came from its tip as she bent to inspect it, hand caressing, a quiet humming from deep in her throat as she looked it over.

"My favourite banana," she commented. There was an embarrassed groan from her girlfriend as she quickly covered her now crimson face. She couldn't deny that Ruby's touch was her favourite thing to feel upon it. But how much better would that feel when their bodies were joining?

Soft lips wrapped around the end as Ruby again drew it into her mouth, already bobbing her head slightly. As she did so, she felt it grow in length and hardness, coming that last little bit to full arousal.

"Oohh…" Leaning her head back in pleasure, she let out a small content moan. Her free hand soon slid into Ruby's hair, lightly scratching over her scalp.

After a few experimental movements, the hand fell away and Ruby was fully enveloping Blake with her mouth and throat, leaving both hands free to paw at and stimulate her inner thighs, soft balls, hindcheeks. The moans coming from her partner made her moan against the thick flesh inside of her head in answer.

"Ah! Ah! R-Ruby!" It seemed to be something Ruby really enjoyed doing! Quite often the method of bringing her to climax consisted of the younger girl almost swallowing her sex. And the more they had continued to practice, the better she had become. But there was a downside to her heightened skills. "Y-You're gonna-  _ah!_ \- gonna finish me before we s-start!"

"Sorry!" Ruby said as she jerked the slick member from inside of her throat. "What can I say? I like the taste!" Her head ducked slightly in shame, hoping Blake wasn't too mad. Her eagerness to please had nearly made the entire point of her gift irrelevant!

"Y-You… you're too good at that." She sighed, reaching forward to hug her friend closely, feeling her throbbing need grind against soft skin. It took her a short moment to catch her breath again, in which time she reached down to the hand which Ruby was holding the condom. "Shall we?"

Nodding, Ruby kissed Blake gently on the cheek before she returned to the lap and took just the very tip of Blake’s cock between her lips as she slit open the packet, teasing the miniscule opening with the tip of her tongue. It seemed that even doing her best to abstain, she wasn't above cheating ever so slightly.

Not wishing to argue with her, Blake let out a higher-pitched whine from the too-sensitive teasing of that opening. Of course, warm lips were soon replaced with colder latex when she placed the item around her, pulling it downward to coat the entirety of her length. The sensation was different than what she had expected, but not enough to put her off. There were other things at hand to keep her ready.

Which soon she would be ready to experience for herself as she leant back fully, allowing her lover to mount her. It only felt fair for her to go at her own pace, to allow her full control, since Ruby was the younger and least experienced by a hair.

Ruby had just been drawing one of the fragile spheres into her mouth when she felt Blake leaning back. Letting it fall, she leaned up and shot her a questioning look.

"Aren't you… I mean, wasn't I gonna be the one on the bottom?"

"I wondered if you wanted to go at your pace, so you're comfortable." That was partially true. The other fact was that Blake was incredibly shy about initiating. As her hands finally fell to her legs to undo the ribbons, she looked back up to her. "I just want you to be happy, love."

"Of course I'm happy." Trailing her fingers through Blake's hair, she then eased her newly-freed legs apart while pushing her backward. "And… this is kinda sexy, you wanting me on top. I'm so much tinier than you. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You think it's sexy?" she asked, gazing up at the woman above her. From this angle, she had a marvellous view of her lover's gloriously full figure. Not only that, but it was one of her favourite things, to be topped – treated like the “lady”. It was the main reason Ruby most often was the one satisfying her, rather than the other way around. "Cause I really like it when you make me yours."

Instantly, Ruby was a blushing, tearful mess. Blake said things like that to her all the time lately, it was true, but they always flustered her even at the best of times. "Wh-why do you do that?  _How?_ "

However, the younger woman refused to let it deter the proceedings. Gazing along the smooth, milky flesh below her, the twin mountains and the thick girth she would soon straddle, she edged her ribbon-draped hips forward until her own heat was pressing against the thickness, eyes falling closed. Never had they come into contact with each other before in this way. Would she be able to handle all of it?

Blake's own eyes also fell closed. Unable to help herself, she pushed her hips upward, grinding the large length against the warm soft lips between Ruby's legs. It was indescribable to her how inviting it was. How much she craved to just force her way upward and into the soft body of her close friend.

But Ruby was in control, and the wait was making the actions feel even better.

"S-so warm."

Of course, Ruby did feel a slight amount of anxiety at the idea of what was about to happen. However, that was entirely to do with the act itself, not the person with whom she would be exploring. Making love. She knew she could trust Blake completely and that made the fear almost insignificant.

"It's about to get warmer," she told Blake softly. The words came out more as a hesitant whisper than the throaty, sultry promise she had intended, but she meant it all the same.

"Ruby…" A hand went up to the base of Ruby’s spine, holding her gently in place as she continued to grind her sex against the wet folds, the other journeying down to grasp her length again, ready to angle it inside of her. Then she sighed and looked up to meet her silvery eyes.

_"I want you."_

A bleary red smile was there waiting for her. "I w-want you, too, Blake.  _Take_ me."

And with that request, Ruby shifted forward just enough that her opening was pressing against the end of the firm arousal, her entire body trembling and rippling with gooseflesh in anticipation. Blake’s hands gradually brought her lover' hips closer, pushing her own arousal inside that of her lover’s. Instantly she was met with wet, tight heat enclosing around the head, a far different feeling then her mouth, despite it being a similar temperature in there. She was yet to witness Ruby’s reaction, so she tore her eyes away from the sight of their bodies uniting.

At first, Ruby's face was merely pained, eyes clenched shut, braced for any and all discomfort. Then, as she began to relax against the new presence inside of her, eyes and mouth flew open in surprise as she shivered from head to toe, speechless.

_Blake was inside of her._ A full year of teasing each other, of fooling around in stolen moments… they had come to this, and now she was both relieved that the waiting was over, and also excited for the next few moments to come.

"B-Blake!" she breathed, feeling one hand down along her stomach. "Y-you're…. it's filling me up!"

Her partner’s expression was almost that of a daze; eyes half-closed, mouth hanging open as the inviting opening took her further inside the body of her friend. "Yes," she sighed out, mouth hanging slightly open as she approached the point of no return. The process was slow, just to get her used to it, but there was only so much the Belladonna could do to avoid hurting her fragile lover above. Some pain was inevitable when she finally got there.

"NNNHHH!"

That was it. Ruby's body swayed atop Blake for a moment as she overcame the troublesome moment, heart pounding in her throat. But that was that; she truly had become a woman, and now no one could say otherwise.

"Ruby!" Before continuing any further, she placed one of her free hands on her arm, holding it tightly a moment to get her attention. "A-are you okay? Did I… I didn't hurt you did I?"

"N-not very much," Ruby panted. "It was… I'm fine." Blinking away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, she beamed down at her partner. "You feel so good…"

"I do? You feel amazing!" She couldn't help but push herself upward even more with those words, trying to contain her excitement so as not to push too quickly or too hard. It was still the first time after all.

"Ah!" Ruby gasped as she felt the girth slipping even deeper inside of her. She found herself amazed that her body could accommodate the entire thing, but then again she truly felt they had been made for each other.

"Oh… Oh Ruby…" She moaned out once more, finding it impossible to say anything else now. Her hips met her lover's above; the entirety of her was inside Ruby! She didn't think it possible, not with how much smaller the girl was than herself, and yet she seemed to have taken it without any harm. If not for the moment of pain, she might have wondered if she practiced  _this_ with bananas, too.

"B-Blake!" Ruby began to chant every few seconds as her hips slapped downward against another set, thick skin forcing its way up and into her over and over again as she provided the energy, raising herself up and lowering again. It was so big! This felt good in a way completely different from the teasing tongues and fingertips that had found their way to the outside on previous occasions. This felt insane, satisfying. 

This felt perfect.

Another moan fell from Blake’s lips as she grasped at her lover's behind for dear life. This time, she had to push up and into her with more force, meeting Ruby's hips each time they slapped down against hers. Tight, warm, wet. Even behind the initial coldness of the condom when she first put it on, the blazing body made up for it entirely.

"Th-this… hmah!" Ruby couldn't speak. She couldn't let her lover know that she was not only close, but that she was close to an entirely different kind of climax than she had known before. Both of her hands slid forward, one bracing against the ground and the other against Blake's shoulder as she began to force her hips down at a higher rate of speed. Something was about to be  _spectacular_ .

"Ah! Yes!!"  _Shit_ . Thanks to the previous attentions of the girl’s lips and tongue, she was already getting close, as well. When her lover had slammed her against the ground with even more pressure, she felt an even greater need to try and push up faster. To impress her even further as she was dominated. Of course, she was going as hard as she could already, but could feel the pleasure building beneath her stomach. "R-Ruby, I'm gonna- i-it’s gonna happen! In you!"

"Yes!" Ruby panted heavily, sweat rolling down her back and underneath the ribbons still hanging there, heart pounding in her chest. "M-me, too! It's gonna happen for me, too, Blake! D-do it! I… I want you to come in me!"

With that command, she shifted so that her hips would crash down against Blake harder than ever before, feeling her core heating up exponentially, tightening around her lover's rock-hard arousal until it felt like they were merging as one, friction making it impossible to distinguish herself from the other.

"Yeah! Yyyyeah – RUBY!  _NNNHH!"_ Having to bite her lip to keep herself from awakening the other girls upstairs, her grip tightened on the girl above her as she felt her own legs starting to tremble. Until finally, her sex began to throb, sending shot after shot of seed into the girl above her. Without that layer of protection, she would have been thoroughly painted on the inside.

The feeling of Blake loosing her seed was enough to send Ruby over the edge, and she let it happen, throwing her head back and growling through her teeth – as it was the only way she could keep herself from screaming. The climax had her entire body shaking as she felt something unlike anything she had ever experienced. 

This was it: this was  _sex_ . Blake would forever be the one who kept her virginity, and she would keep Blake's. It was a sacred bond.

After a few minutes of panting, Ruby finally collapsed against Blake's chest and whispered, "S-so… was it… did you like it?"

Blake wrapped her arms around the woman above, cuddling against her closely to hide her blush. "Yes, of course," she confessed, kissing at the soft skin of her neck she had cuddled against. "I-I loved it. You were amazing."

"Really? I mean, there's supposed to be stuff you can do to make it better, like um… positions or techniques or whatever, but I don't know anything about those, a-and I was just so nervous about tonight that I didn't have the brainpower left to ask Yang or anybody about that kind of thing, s-so I wasn't sure if y-"

Her rambling was cut off by lips reaching up and pressing against her own, kneading against them softly and slowly in a deep, meaningful kiss. Blake had no energy to go for fast or intimate, so she strove to pour her heart and soul into their delicate embrace.

When Ruby pulled back several minutes later, she was sobbing with heavy tears rolling down her cheeks, face redder than a beetroot and trembling all over.

"Ruby?" Blake could only whisper, reaching a hand up to caress the cheek of her partner. One thumb brushed away a tear falling there. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes?" she blubbered unconvincingly. "Just… it's a lot for some reason and I'm really happy, but… Blake, I don't know why I'm crying, what's wrong with me?"

"Hey, hey." The Faunus wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, bringing her closer into her to cuddle her closely. In comparison to Blake, Ruby was rather tiny, which made Blake often the one to cover her when they cuddled. But in a way, it was something Blake rather liked: to be her protector throughout everything. Be it Grimm attacks, sexual activities, or setting her own arm on fire thanks to a finicky stove.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ruby. I'm sure if our positions were reversed, I'd be the same as well. And if I was a normal girl, we’d both be blubbery messes together."

Ruby's muffled voice replied, "Hey, you  _are_ normal. And at least you can handle yours and don't break down crying because you're the happiest you've ever been! This m-makes no sense! I just… I just love you so much, Blake!"

"Yeah, well it’s not all it’s cracked up to- wait. You…  _love_ me?" The words echoed through her mind. Even though she didn’t need to explore her feelings to know she loved Ruby just as much, she never truly believed anyone would feel for her in that way. Not in her life. 

So she needed it confirmed. Looking into her lover's silver eyes once more, she asked again, "You really love me?"

Sniffling, Ruby nodded emphatically. The only sound that would come from her throat in that moment was an ugly, high-pitched whine. There were many more questions Blake felt she needed to ask. Why? How? When? All of which related to her paranoia about her own personality and body, instilled in her by an unkind man with a heart of coal. But Ruby had poured her soul out to her, despite all those issues. Time and time again, Ruby had shown she loved her, and with no guarantee of anything in return. Her feelings would have been rude to question any further.

But her own had to be shown. It was kept secret for too long.

"I love you, too, Ruby Rose."

"R-really?" Petting her hand along Blake's cat ears, she then grinned blearily and kissed the tip of her nose. "Th-thank you, I… gosh, I love you so much, a-and I'm  _so_ glad we're friends, Blake!"

"Yeah. Me, too. Actually… did you- okay this is going to sound stupid, especially after how close we've been this past year. But did you want to be more than friends? Officially?" Despite her denial of their relationship when Weiss and Yang were present, it only made sense. They already enjoyed being with each other more than with anyone else, and now had done the thing most couples do with one another; forged a sacred bond for life. It would be the logical option.

"Well, obviously we are, just… isn't friends the most important thing you can be with a person?"

"I meant girlfriend… If you wanted to be?"

Ruby tilted her head to one side. "I'm a girl and you're a girl, and we're friends, and we're girlfriends. Seems pretty simple to me."

"Okay, okay,” she laughed, pulling her in even closer for a moment. “So you wouldn't mind me calling you my little flower?"

"Flower? Me?! I'm not that flower-like, I don't think… why would you call me that?"

"Ruby  _Rose?"_ Though she had a point. Personality wise, Ruby was nothing like a flower. She was determined, jolly, energetic. The complete opposite. If anything, she more resembled Zwei in her personality.

"Oh." Blushing just a little more than she already was, Miss Rose whispered, "And, um… you can be my big flower, right,  _Belladonna?"_

"Maybe. Or…" She quickly leant down to nip at her neck repeatedly, bringing her head up only once to say, "Your lioness. Always protecting you." And then she was back to nipping her neck again. Ruby let out a breathy laugh as her lover teased her neck with her teeth, grinning into her black mane. 

"Mmhh… I don't know if I could handle a second time right now…"

"Uuuuuhhh…." She stopped a moment to look back down to her own sex. Which was completely asleep thanks to their earlier activities – and still wearing the condom at that. "Yeah, I think we'll just leave it at the once for tonight. I don't think I'd survive a round two, either."

"You'd survive, you're tough. But yeah, no point in pushing it." Kissing Blake's cheek gently, she whispered into one of her pink human ears, "Should we go get cleaned up a little before we go to sleep?"

"Good idea. Surviving round two is one thing, but I  _know_ I wouldn't survive whatever Yang would do if she found me like this with you. Or smelled the evidence in the morning." As much as she was joking, it was a fear of hers. Yang was her good friend; best friend even. The last thing she wanted to do was sneak behind her back, but it was the safest option.

“Yeah, you’re right. Really gonna make midnight showers a regular Dustmas tradition!”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

The grinning girl shrugged and rolled her eyes. “Nevermind. Just something I might wanna try next Dustmas… we’ll see.”

Shifting a moment to allow Ruby to get back up, she leant back upright to get the ribbons off her, and then reached for her clothes to fetch her underwear. It was a rather quick trip to the bathroom, relatively speaking. It was clear that Ruby felt the temptation to do things to Blake's glistening member when they tossed the used condom into the toilet, but she restrained herself and simply helped rinse it off in the shower. They didn’t dawdle overly, however, and were quickly back in the living room with Ruby perched on top of Blake again as they lay on the couch.

"I wasn't the only one giving presents today," Ruby breathed affectionately.

"I gave you wood for Dustmas?" she chuckled, tossing the thick wool throw over the top of them both, she nuzzled into the sofa to find the best position possible to sleep in, cuddling into the woman laying on top of her. Ruby had convinced her that she would be up far before Yang was. There was no way to convince her to get fully dressed and go upstairs just yet, no matter how often she tried to warn her this was not the wisest idea. 

Not that she really minded. She couldn’t be upset with Ruby by her side.

"Are you really uncomfortable with me in my undies?" she whispered as they settled against each other. "I mean, I'd rather be like this, but if it makes you feel funny…"

"I would love to be in my undies with you. It's just…" Looking back up toward the stairs again, her ears tilted downward with worry. "You're sure you'll be up before Yang?"

"Definitely," she giggled. "You know she snores until noon if she can help it." Then Ruby kissed against Blake's neck as she began to drift off. "Thanks for making this the best Dustmas ever."

A small kiss landed on the top of Ruby's head as she nuzzled down into the soft sofa with her, beginning to close her eyes as she too drifted away.

"Thanks for making this the best  _year_ ever, Ruby."

* * *

 

"Oh for pity’s sake, Weiss," Yang muttered as she tried the door to the upstairs bathroom. As much as she wanted to have slept till noon, nature was calling her name. And thanks to a certain heiress's morning beauty regime, the upstairs bathroom was unavailable. There was only the downstairs half-bath.

Rushing down in only her bra and pyjama bottoms, she dashed across the living room and toward the other bathroom, not taking a moment to spare a glance to her sister before she went to relieve herself. That was  _so_ much better! Humming happily, she washed up and then left to head back upstairs and nap just a little bit longer.

However, the sight that greeted her when she made her way back toward her room was enough to stop her in her tracks.

In the middle of the night, the cover had fallen off the sofa, exposing the two girls together. Both of their legs were tangled in each others, and Ruby was in nothing but her underwear. At first, she didn’t know quite  _what_ to make of it – until the two shifted slightly, and Blake kissed Ruby's cheek. 

"Morning, Big Flower," Ruby whispered to Blake with a telling smile. "Man, why is it so cold in here? Did the fire go out?"

The blonde's hands clenched into fists at the clearly intimate words. Already she could feel her blood beginning to boil as she stared at them both, vision going slightly red.

"Ruby," she snarled through gritted teeth – earning both of their attention. "Get, dressed,  _now."_

"Huh?" Ruby attempted to turn enough to look at her sister, but she overcompensated and wound up falling off the couch and onto the floor, landing with an undignified thump.  _"OW!"_

“ _Yang,”_ was all Blake managed to breathe, eyes wide as dinner plates now that they were open. 

"Okay. That works." Once her little sister was out of the way, Yang leant over the sofa to grasp the cloth of her teammate's gown close to her neck. Which snapped her out of it completely.

"Y-Yang?!" But before she could react properly, she was being lifted up and off the sofa, reduced to a flailing mess as she tried to grasp her hands. "Yang, wait, please let me explain!"

"Not girlfriends, you said? So you're just screwing. Good to know." With the woman in her grasp, she was already headed for the front door with her.

"Yang?" Ruby breathed, scrambling to her feet. "W-wait, don't do-"

But Yang had already kicked the front door open. "Just taking out the TRASH!" 

And with that final word, she threw tossed her teammate out of the house and into the freezing cold snow, hearing a rather loud mewl when she hit the ground. Before she could even get herself back up again, the door slammed shut behind her, and a rather triumphant looking blonde paced back toward the living room, dusting off her hands.

"YAAAAAAANG!" Ruby wailed, standing there with her fists clenched. "What the heck do you think you're  _doing?!"_

"Mornin'." She continued to pat her hands against one another. The expression however still hadn't changed. It was probably the angriest she had ever seen the party girl – even counting the times she had her luxurious hair pulled. "I see you two had a good night."

"W-we…" Her cheeks started to flush with colour as she remembered, but she forced that away. "That's none of your business, Yang! Why did you throw Blake out of our house?!"

"That's a ‘yes’ then." She folded her arms as she glared at the younger girl. "Because when someone has their paws all over my baby sister, who is  _barely_ legal to do that kinda thing, I'm not gonna stand there and let it happen!"

"Well, too late! It already happened!" 

Then Ruby threw her hands up to cover her mouth. Clearly it hadn't been her intention to so openly admit what had transpired the night before. Besides, even though she was pretty sure she was in the right for this current argument, Yang still looked beyond incensed. The once angry expression turned to surprise. The words came from her sister’s own mouth, the very ones she didn't want to hear. Her best friend! Her best friend had already claimed her little sister’s virginity right under her nose!

"…How long?" When there was no immediate reply, she pressed, “How long have you two been… y’know, doing this shit?”

"Long enough." Then she reconsidered. Yang looked hurt, even though Ruby couldn't figure out why. "Alright! Really, um, we've been kissing and stuff for about a year, but last night was the first… do we really have to talk about this?"

"She's had her paws all over you for a  _year?"_ Then the penny dropped further. "She's been doing this stuff with you  _ before _ you were legal?!"

"It's not illegal to kiss and cuddle, Yang! Gosh, would you grow up already?!"

"Grow up?! _Me_ grow up?!" Though quickly glancing upstairs, she then quelled her voice a little, stepping closer to her sister. "Do you have any idea what Dad would do if he found out about this? Being thrown into the snow is nothing compared to what he'd do to her!"

Straightening, Ruby puffed out her chest and put her hands on her hips. "What would he do? Tell me I can't see Blake anymore because we like each other? You know Dad wouldn't be like that! For God's sake, he was married twice! He knows love can't be stopped just because my big sister’s all mad and stuff!"

"You're sixteen, Ruby, there is a  _huge_ difference!"

"I'm  _seventeen!"_ Ruby pressed. "Can't you even remember my age when you're being all judgey?!"

"It's still just… just…!" Unable to fathom the words together she merely yelled loudly before shoving her face into her hands. "It's just wrong! My baby sister and my best friend just… just feels so beyond wrong!"

"You don't think I felt this way when you and Weiss started sneaking around and kissing in broom closets? That it didn't make me a little sad that you two had this thing that I couldn't quite understand? I… I know it's hard, but you can't just throw people outside when they do something you don't like!"

"How did you know about-" But shaking her head, she looked back up to her sister again. She was right. Getting mad at her and Blake was rather hypocritical. Love was love, Yang knew that all too well. And though she had never told Ruby, even she was active in such ways when she was that age. Even though it was with boys in her case.

"I… listen. You're my  _baby sister_ , okay? I’m supposed to be protecting you! And even if she’s not a creep, like… Blake's my best friend! Battle partner! I don't want either of you two to get hurt! I don't want to end up in a situation when I have to choose between you both."

"Choose?" Falling quiet for a moment, Ruby seemed to realise where Yang was coming from. Nothing was certain; there might come a day when she and Blake would split up. If that happened, it wouldn't be easy for the blonde bombshell to side with one of them over the other.

"That's not for sure, though. Maybe we'll be fine, and you'll just have your best friend… be part of our family. Wouldn't you want that?"

Yang sighed once again, staring down at the floor as she started to realise where her sister was coming from. She was thinking about the bad so much that she was ignoring the possible good. "Yeah. Damn right – of course I would."

"We both like Blake, you dummy. I just like her… a little more than you thought I did, that's all. And I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but like, I was a little afraid of how you'd react." Ruby left that last bit hanging, waiting for Yang to connect the dots.

"Oh… well… wow. I'm an idiot." She held her hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Rubes. Damn. I wish you both good luck, but… I'm gonna have to get used to this. I still feel like I wanna punch something."

Nodding, Ruby snatched the blanket from the floor and draped it around her sister’s shoulders. "We’ll get there. But just so you know, this really wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, though… I thought you would be up later like usual."

"That does sound like me,” she laughed weakly. “And I'm sorry for however you found out about Ice Queen and I… like, what tipped you off? We were so careful!" 

“Oh, nah, it’s a funny story, actually,” Ruby piped up. “Remember that time Weiss was making a papier-mâché rooster? And you were supposed to-”

But almost as if purely because of the mention of her name, said Ice Queen let out a shrill scream from upstairs.

"Whoa, talk about timing," Ruby breathed.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_ came the shout as the bathroom door slammed open, Weiss backpedaling into view on the landing with a towel wrapped around herself, cheeks pink and expression livid.

“Weiss?!” Yang shouted in alarm. 

When the other two finally ran up the stairs to see what was going on, they were met with a snow-coated Faunus hauling herself in through the open bathroom window, thankfully placed above the bath full of still-hot water that Weiss had left ready. She hadn't even had chance to get in herself, but already Blake had lowered herself into it, sighing contently at the heat. 

"Warm… s-so warm…"

"HEY!" Weiss snapped, stomping to the edge of the tub. "That's my bathwater! Draw your own, you- you bath-thieving  _pervert!"_

"N-N-Nope… Warm…" The ears tilted down in contentment as she sank lower into the water. There wasn't even an ounce of concern that it was soaking her pyjamas, neither was there any concern that the teammates were staring.

"Okay, I'll take the blame for this one,” Yang confessed, bringing Weiss in closer to her so Ruby couldn't see too much of the heiress. “I kinda threw her outside." 

"You threw… wait, why would you do such a thing? And why would she climb in through my  _window?!"_

"Ummm, because Yang locked the front door?" Ruby put in. “It is pretty cold out.”

Weiss looked between the three of them for a moment. "Am I missing something here? What on Remnant could Blake have done that would be deserving of getting kicked out of your home?"

"Uuuuhhh… well, now that I had a chance to really think about it… nothing." The blonde looked back toward her sister at that comment, smiling lightly to show that all was forgiven between them. “I’m just a big jerk. Sorry, Blake.”

“Mmhhhhh,” the poor frozen woman responded. 

While Ruby was returning the smile and nodding with approval and gratitude, Weiss was blustering, "This is just fantastic! I take ten minutes to shave my legs and everyone else on my team takes complete leave of their senses!"

"Waaaaarm," Blake couldn't help but mutter one more time, before submerging her head for a short moment. Ruby grinned and flocked to her side, perching herself on the edge of the toilet and taking up Blake’s hand to hold. Blake gripped back, slitting an eye open to gaze back at her as they exchanged a private little smile.

“My big warm silly,” Ruby whispered.

"Sheesh,” Yang sighed with a shake of her head. “And I thought cats were supposed to hate water."

* * *

 

“Merry Dustmas!”

Ruby grinned up at her father as he passed out the hot cocoa to the four teammates. The black-haired Faunus was in fresh clothes, though an extra blanket was draped over her back in addition to the other one hiding their laps. “Merry Dustmas, Dad! Thanks!”

“My pleasure,” he hummed with a big grin, which offset his five o’clock shadow nicely. “You girls really livened up this house around the holidays; I thought it was just gonna be me and a big plate of convenience store sushi.”

“You’d get food poisoning,” Yang laughed as she snuggled up with Weiss under the big blanket. Luckily said blanket kept her father from seeing Weiss’s hand clasping hers.

“Nahhh.” Then he handed one to Blake. “And for you, Miss Belladonna.”  
  
“Thanks,” she whispered with a small smile as he left for the kitchen. Then she looked between the other three girls and whispered under her breath, “I feel… bad.”

“Yeah,” Ruby admitted with a long sigh. “Poor Dad; both his girls are super gay, and have super cute girlfriends – and we’re all in his house! And he doesn’t know he’s got potential new family people here!”

Weiss’s cheeks pinkened as she hid her face partially behind her mug. “H-hey! Quiet, you – that’s-  d -don’t make such big assumptions!” 

“Awww, isn’t she the cutest?” Yang cooed as she snuggled her way too much, causing them both to have to fight to keep their mugs upright.

Meanwhile, Blake turned her attention to the  adorable brunette in her lap. The one with the big grin as she watched her sister and her teammate squabbling playfully at the other end of the couch. And she felt contentment settle over her like she had never known in her life. Too much time spent fighting for Faunus rights, the White Fang… but now, she had a new chapter in her life to look forward to. One by the side of the cutest girl at Beacon.

“Hm?” Ruby finally hummed when she looked up to see she was being observed. 

“Oh, n-nothing,” she hedged with a warm grin of her own. They shared a quick kiss – too afraid of being caught by a certain parent to make it any longer than that – and then leaned their foreheads together. “Just happy.”

“Happy is good, Blake. I’m full of happy, too.”

Then a large serving platter was nudging Blake’s arm, distracting her from the smile-fest. Yang’s expression was a little manic, but she was trying to simply smile at her battle partner. “Dustmas cookie?”

“Don’t mind if I do,” she laughed as she and Ruby both took one apiece. “Thanks, Yang.”

“You got it. Better that you be nibbling one of these than nibbling anyth-”

“YANG!” Ruby burst out in exasperation. “Cut it out!”

“Just leave them alone!” Weiss added sternly.

“Whaaat? I didn’t even do anything!”

While the other two resumed their ceaseless bickering, Blake leaned her head against Ruby’s for another moment. “Merry Dustmas, Big Flower,” Ruby whispered up at her as they bumped their mugs into each other, cookies in their other hands ready to be enjoyed.

“And a very Merry Dustmas to you, too.”

* * *

 

THE END

_~ Merry Dustmas ~_


End file.
